Angels of the Sea
by Pisces no Melody
Summary: O que aconteceria se o Imperador dos Oceanos ordenasse que seus GMs procurassem discípulos alegando que eles já estavam velhos?Será que esses meninos dariam muito trabalho?O que será que vai acontecer com nossos queridos Marinas?FICHAS FECHADAS!YAOI LEMON
1. Fichas Escolhidas

Nome: Tsuchi Sensou (ordem japonesa)

Idade: 15

Nacionalidade: Japonês

Posição (seme ou uke): Uke

Signo: Sagitário

Mestre: Kanon

O seu mestre sabe sobre você ter preferência diferente:

Sim (x) (O Sensou dá muito na cara)

Não ()

É afeminado?

Sim ( )

Não (x)

Aparência: Cabelos negros curtos lisos, com uma franja meio repicada no estilo  
emo. Pele muito branca,um e cinqüenta de altura,olhos muito azuis.Magro com  
aparência frágil

Personalidade:Ele é muito irritável,briguento e exagerado.Fala muito,ele  
sabe que tem cara de fofo então quando quer sabe ser a coisa mais fofa do  
mundo.Quando fica com alguém que confia ou sozinho Sensou é um garoto bem  
gentil e doce.muito inocente quando se trata das coisas mais "quentes" da  
vida,mas quando o assunto é realismo ele é o superior.

História:Ele foi criado pela irmã mais velha que sempre tentou protege-lo  
de tudo mas ela não teve sucesso.Logo Sensou se viu apaixonado pelo seu  
vizinho quando contou isso para o rapaz foi humilhado,na rua e na escola todos  
o tratavam com lixo.Para completar a desgraça da vida do pequeno sua irmã  
enlouqueceu(quando ele tinha uns 10) e teve que ficar em um hospício.Sensou  
desde então só mostrava sua verdadeira face para ela.Um dia quando votava de  
uma das visitas ao hospício Sensou sem querer se chocou com alguém e já foi  
xingando mas quando viu o rapaz a sua frente ficou maravilhado chegando a  
babar.quando foi chamado para treinar Sensou ainda ficou receoso de deixar a  
irmã,mas a garota em seu último fio de lucidez o mandou ir.

* * *

Nome: Johannes Brannes

Idade: 16

Nacionalidade: tcheca

Posição (seme ou uke): seme

Signo: Touro

Mestre: Krishna(foi mal Lune, mas só sobrou ele, espero que não se importe)

O seu mestre sabe sobre você ter preferência diferente: suspeita... Mas  
não tem certeza

Sim ( )

Não (x)

É afeminado? Quanto aos modos? Não... Ele é só recatado.

Sim ( )

Não (x)

Aparência: 1, 78 m , 75 kg, esguio, pele clara, olhos cor violeta. Cabelos  
negros e muito lisos chegando até os ombros.

Personalidade: culto. Johannes é discreto e elegante. Escuta mais do que  
fala. É sensível às idéias dos outros, percebendo facilmente intenções  
ocultas em meias-palavras. Adora ler e estudar; de tão racional, pode parecer  
frio. Na verdade, hesita em se relacionar com outras pessoas de forma muito  
aberta. Por isso, jamais foi adotado. Preferências para leitura: Filosofia,  
Teologia e Psicologia.  
Atividade física só uma, natação; quando não está lendo ou ouvindo  
música erudita, ama passar horas na piscina, desligado da gravidade e do  
mundo.

História: Johannes ficou órfão com 1 ano de idade; viveu em um orfanato  
religioso em Praga, República Tcheca. Desde pequeno mostrou impressionante  
aplicação para os estudos, com maior inclinação para a Filosofia, a  
Teologia e a Psicologia. Sua beleza física atraía muitas garotas (e alguns  
rapazes idem), mas Johannes jamais demonstrou interesse maior pela raça  
humana do que por seus adorados livros.

Foi em uma competição local de natação (após muita insistência dos  
padres do orfanato; Johannes detesta competições) que o jovem foi encontrado  
por Kanon. Sua agilidade e leveza interessaram o marina, que decidiu então  
levá-lo consigo. Johannes não queria ir de modo nenhum, mas a menção a  
Poseidon fez com que o jovem subitamente se interessasse. Finalmente poderia  
ter uma aula ao vivo de Teologia!

* * *

Nome: Kaname

Idade: 15

Nacionalidade: Islandês

Posição (seme ou uke): Seme

Signo: Leão

Mestre: disponíveis: Bian

O seu mestre sabe sobre você ter preferência diferente:

Sim (X)

Não ( )

É afeminado?

Sim ( )

Não (X)

Aparência: Cabelos pretos com mechas douradas. Olhos azuis gelo, 175 cm, 59 kg, Músculos definidos. Sua franja cai sobre seus olhos toda ora, fazendo com que ele a tire do rosto num movimento bem sensual. Sua pele é muito branca, parece um fantasma, e contrasta belamente com seus olhos azul-gelo e seu cabelo preto e dourado.

Personalidade: É inteligente, se acha superior aos outros, está sempre com um sorriso irônico no canto da boca. O sarcasmo faz parte dele mesmo, ou seja, um Kaname sem fazer piadinhas maldosas e sarcásticas é o apocalipse. É frio e calculista. Narcisista ao extremo, quando se machuca só falta tem uma crise emo. Quando é ferido, fica louco e não para de gritar com a pessoa que lhe feriu.

História: Ele vivia numa família rica na Islândia. Descobriu sua preferência aos 10 anos ao se pegar observando o vizinho na piscina. Aos 12, contou aos seus pais, o que gerou um conflito na casa. Sua mãe apoiando-o dizendo que não deixaria de amá-lo e seu pai querendo espancá-lo para fazê-lo virar "homem" de novo. Seus pais se separaram, ele foi morar com a mãe no Canadá. Um dia passeando no parque com sua mãe, os dois foram abordados por um homem de longas madeixas platinadas. Ele perguntou se o menino acreditava em deuses. Ele disse que sim e então o homem, chamado Bian, convidou-o para ser seu discípulo. Kaname perguntou: "Discípulo em quê, exatamente?" e Bian respondeu: "Eu sou o General Marina de Cavalo Marinho, Protetor do Pilar do Pacífico Norte e do Senhor Poseidon." Depois de ouvir a resposta ele prontamente aceitou, dizendo para a mãe que um dia ia vingar-se do seu pai por ele ter abandonado-os. Pra ele o pai dele morreu, tanto que chama Bian de pai.

* * *

Nome: Akatsuki Kain (sobrenome-nome)

Idade: 14

Nacionalidade: Japonês

Posição (seme ou uke): os dois

Signo: Câncer

Mestre: disponíveis: Io

O seu mestre sabe sobre você ter preferência diferente:

Sim ( )

Não (x)

É afeminado?

Sim ( )

Não (x)

Aparência: Cabelos Castanhos claro com uma franja que cai levemente em seus olhos cinza quase violeta-claro. Seu corpo não é muito definido e seus músculos só aparecem em momentos de tensão ou frio. Tem 185 cm e 57 kg. Sua pele, de tão branca, é quase transparente. Seus lábios são finos e delicados.

Personalidade: É bondoso, gentil, doce e alegre. Está sempre com um sorriso no rosto e sempre pronto para ajudar o próximo. É extremamente tímido e inocente em assuntos mais... "Picantes". É calmo e sereno, dificilmente se irrita.

História: Tem 2 irmãos, um de 23 anos e um de 20. Por ser o caçula, sempre foi mimado e amado pelos pais e invejado pelos irmãos, mesmo eles não demonstrando esse sentimento. Mesmo depois de se descobrir gay e ter contado aos seus familiares, seus pais disseram que não importava se ele era gay ou hétero, pois eles sempre amá-lo-iam. Porém, dos irmãos só ganhou mais ódio, desprezo e inveja. Depois desse episódio, eles começaram a tratá-lo com frieza, demonstrando todos os sentimentos até então reprimidos. Por esse motivo, Takuma e Hidou, seus irmãos foram expulsos de casa. Andando no parque um dia, foi raptado por dois mascarados e espancado em um beco. Ele sabia que eram Takuma e Hidou. Quando acordou, estava em sua cama, com seu pai, sua mãe e um estranho de cabelos rosa-choque em volta dele. O estranho pediu para conversarem a sós.

Kain: Foi o senhor que me trouxe aqui?

??: Sim. Meu nome é Io. Eu encontrei você todo machucado em um beco. Por sorte, em sua carteira tinha sua identidade e logo foi fácil achar sua casa.

Kain: Obrigado, eu lhe devo minha vida.

Io: Desculpe a pergunta mas... Você acredita em deus?

Kain: Sim.

Io: Pois eu sou um protetor do Imperador dos Mares, o deus Grego Poseidon. Você aceita ser meu discípulo para servi o Imperador?

Kain-maravilhado-: É claro!

Depois de conseguir a permissão de seus pais, ele foi com o homem chamado Io, para o Templo Submarino.

* * *

Nome: Takeru Mizashi (Melody)

Idade: 14 (10/09)

Nacionalidade: Russo com descendência japonesa

Posição (seme ou uke): uke!! è.é

Signo: Virgem

Mestre: Isaac

O seu mestre sabe sobre você ter preferência diferente:

Sim ( )

Não (X)

É afeminado?

Sim ( )

Não (X)

Aparência: Cabelos brancos(q nem o Zero de Vampire Knight)(cabelos curtos, lisos e finos, com uma franja que teima em cair em seus olhos dando-lhe um ar infantil), Olhos Violeta, corpo um pouco definido, seus músculos não aparecem muito são só salientes, 1,65m, 45 kg. Pele branco leite.

Personalidade: alegre, gentil, bondoso, inocente(?) e está sempre sorrindo. Quase não se irrita e é pacifista. É doce, não briga com ninguém, sempre hesita numa luta. Quando viaja para o mundo dos seus pensamentos, tem o costume de ficar enrolando no seu dedo uma mecha de seu cabelo, muitas vezes foi chamada sua atenção para essa mania, pois poderia ficar careca. Tem Hemofobia, ou seja, medo de sangue. O motivo é que quando seu pai morreu(assassinado), ele foi o primeiro a ver o corpo, quando ele chegava da escola. Seu pai estava no escritório, a mãe tinha ido ao quarto dele deixar a mochilinha e a lancheira dele na cozinha. Quando chegou no escritório para falar com o pai(eles se davam muito bem, muito melhor do que com a mãe, pois ela era sempre muito rígida e exigia muito dele.), ele estava morto no chão, com uma poça de sangue enorme em volta. Como era muito pequeno(5 anos) aquilo ficou gravado na mente dele até hoje.

História: Takeru perdeu o pai muito cedo(5 anos), e então veio para a Grécia com a mãe. Descobriu a homossexualidade aos 12 anos. Quando sua mãe descobriu que ele era gay, ela expulsou-o de casa, pois a família era muito conservadora. Ele estava com sua mala de roupa num parque, quando foi encontrado por um homem de cabelos verdes. O homem se chamava Isaac, e perguntou se ele acreditava em deuses. O garoto disse que não, pois se existissem mesmo, ele não estaria naquela situação. Isaac diz ser um enviado de Poseidon e pergunta se Takeru não aceita ser seu discípulo. Takeru, maravilhado com a idéia de ser um servo dos deuses e também por não ter para onde ir, aceitou a proposta. Chama o Isaac de pai.

* * *

Nome: Mibel (Chibi)

Idade: 15 (16/03)

Nacionalidade: Norueguês

Posição(seme ou uke): Uke

Signo: Peixes

Mestre: Sorento

O seu mestre sabe sobre você ter preferência diferente?:

Sim( )

Não( x )

É afeminado?

Sim( )

Não(x ) Ele só é tímido

Aparência: Tem olhos da cor púrpura, e a cor do cabelo é preto e este é um pouco curto. Corpo delgado, sua pele é bem branca, só levemente rosada.

Personalidade: Bem tímido, Mibel fala pouco e necessário. Ele ama a natureza e quando está só, é mais livre e seu sorriso irradia, assim quando esta com seus amigos, e só a eles se mostra como realmente é alegre. Adora Artes, talvez por isso tenha parado com Sorento. Toca flauta muito bem, e não gosta de lutar, assim como não gosta de comentários ou frases vocais chulas. Inocente, gentil e calmo, Mibel gosta de todos.

História: Quando seus pais morreram quando tinha cinco anos, Mibel virou um órfão. Ficava isolado, brincando com alguns passarinhos que pediam por algumas migalhas de pão, com o cãozinho vira-lata... Bem, o motivo daquilo era que o pobre menino era muito reservado e tímido. Em um dia (quando Mibel tinha onze anos), dois jovens, um deles tocava flauta, foram para o orfanato onde Mibel estava, e o jovem de cabelo mais claro fez uma pequena, porém alegre, apresentação com sua flauta. Como foi ao ar livre, e Mibel estava por perto, ele se juntou ao grupo para ouvir o maravilhoso som. Quando acabou, o rapaz de longas madeixas foi conversar com uma das tias do orfanato, e como as outras crianças foram também, só sobraram Mibel e o estranho. Aproximou-se, sem receio, do jovem e perguntou se algum dia poderia tocar tão bem quanto o estranho. Ele perguntou se a vontade do menino era forte mesmo, e Mibel respondeu que sim. O jovem perguntou se acreditava em deuses, e Mibel intrigado com está pergunta, respondeu que não. Sorento, o jovem da flauta, começou a explicar quem ele era, e as aventuras vividas por ele e alguns de seus amigos. Mibel ficou ainda mais encantado e pediu para Sorento o ensinar a tocar tão bem quanto ele, e em resposta, Sorento perguntou se o menino arriscaria sua vida para proteger um deus que ele desconhecia, mas conhecia ao mesmo tempo. O menino pensou um pouco, e por fim, disse que sim. E no final daquele mesmo dia, três pessoas saíram do orfanato, e não duas.

* * *

Pares (o nome do seme é o primeiro e do uke o segundo):

Kaname/Takeru

Kain/Mibel

Johannes/Sensou

Recados:

**Lune: **Bom, o Io também já tinha sido escolhido, por isso colocamos o Krishna, esperamos que não se importe! E também colocamos ele como seme, ok?

_Ero-Kitsune21:_ Oi! Adoramos o Sensou, se ele não fosse uke ia ter briga entre nós duas! Esperamos que goste da fic.

YTD Ange: Sorry, eu(Melody) adorei o Darien, mas o Kanon já tava ocupado... Mesmo não escolhida você vai acompanhar a fic, né? Kissus

**Yaoi PoisonIce Fics:** Gostei tanto do Kaname que eu mesma fiquei com ele! (Melody)

uu""" Menos Melody-san... (Chibi)

_HinaNaru Forever: _Oie! Tudo bem? Gostamos mesmo do Kain, sua criatividade é incrível!

Eu gostei tanto que peguei ele pra mim! -agarra o Kain-(Chibi) Não vou comentar Nada... ¬¬(Melody)

Serenity Tsuke: Bom, o Kayo ficou até legal, mas quando sua ficha chegou já havíamos escolhido todo mundo! Sorry, desculpe, gomen ne! Mas você vai acompanhar a fic,não é?

N/M: Yo minna! Adoramos as ficha de vocês e como recompensa talvez postaremos o cap no domingo, ok? Kissus, Jaa NE

N/C: Nossa... não sabia que iria render tanto!! Obrigada meninas, vocês deixaram duas amigas felizes!! E agora é a nossa vez de deixar vocês alegres!! Daremos o melhor de nós!! Jaa ne .


	2. Chapter 1

Angels of the Sea

Angels of the Sea

Declaração: Saint Seiya não nos pertence, como todos já sabem.

O que aconteceria se o Imperador dos Oceanos ordenasse que seus GMs procurassem discípulos alegando que eles já estavam velhos? Será que esses meninos dariam muito trabalho? O que será que vai acontecer com nossos queridos Marinas?

--

Uma tempestade. O céu antes claro como as águas serenas de um rio agora estava escuro, carregado, e impaciente para lançar sob a terra à água. Ah sim, o céu não iria esperar o jovem e o homem chegarem à passagem, por isso, lançou algumas gotas, os avisando. O Imperador estava ansioso.

- Bolas... - Resmungou baixinho o mais velho. - Aperte o passo, Kain. Parece que estamos atrasados...

- Sim senhor Io...! - Os pingos estavam se fortalecendo.

- 'Mestre' Io... Já disse que, agora você é meu pupilo, e eu sou seu mestre.

- Sim mestre! - Não sabia onde estava indo, mas confiava no seu 'mestre'. Carregava uma pequena mala onde continha algumas roupas. Não entendia, por que estavam andando na praia, naquele tempo feio? Estava com um pouco de frio, mas não disse nada. Seus fios, de um castanho bem claro, estavam ficando cada vez mais desarrumados. Já esperava, e ansiava o que o esperava. Seu mestre só tinha dito que estavam a caminho do novo futuro dele...

- Bem, chegamos... - Io parou na última tábua do cais. Seus olhos de íris rosado estavam fixos na água agitada do mar, ficando cada vez mais violenta... - Vamos, me de a sua mão.

-... - Kain não disse nada, só apertou a mão de Io, sentindo mais uma vez o vento frio bater em seu corpo. Sentiu o homem de mechas rosadas dar um forte impulso para frente e fez o mesmo. Caíram na água. - Mestre!

- Prenda a respiração Kain! – Kain obedeceu a seu mestre. Estava quase sem ar quando, de repente, eles apareceram no fundo do mar, em frente a uma construção muito antiga, com uma escadaria enorme, e estátuas de Cavalos Marinhos, Dragões e etc. O Templo Submarino de Poseidon estava calmo, exceto por um grupo de jovens falando todos ao mesmo tempo, que não dava nem para escutar os pensamentos. Io estava atônito assim como seu discípulo. O Scylla viu seus companheiros parados em um canto, olhando a cena sem fazer nada.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou Io com veias saltando na testa – Por que não estão controlando eles?

- Já tentamos, e eles não param quietos. - Bian defendeu a todos, se aproximando de Io e de Kain.

- Mas que falta de autoridade! E cadê o Imperado...?

- SILÊNCIO!!

- ...! - Todos olham para o autor da voz. Os Generais Marinas já sabiam quem era, e por isso, se enfileiraram trazendo junto seus pupilos 'tagarelas'.

- Obrigado. - O jovem de longos cabelos azulados, se encontrava no alto da escadaria, na frente do templo. Seus olhos eram juvenis, porém, sua aparência e jeito de falar dava a impressão de ser um excelente e experiente líder. - Jovens, eu sou Julian Solo, a reencarnação de Poseidon na Terra. Seus mestres, cuidadosamente os escolheram por terem talentos diferenciados e especiais. - "Assim espero...", pensou. - Seus destinos já foram traçados, desde que nasceram, para servirem um deus que tem intenções boas para o futuro do mundo... Espero não terem nenhum desentendimento entre vós, e...

- Imperador Poseidon! Imperador Poseidon! - Tétis apareceu do nada, gritando e atrapalhando Julian.

- O que foi Tétis?! - Sem paciência, se voltou para a mulher que chegava. Ela estava com um celular na mão, e entregou-o para o Imperador.

- Seus empresários ligaram falando sobre a sua reunião com a Presidente da Fundação Graad...

- Obrigado por me avisar, Tétis... Bem, jovens, com licença. Tenho um Império marítimo a governar. Kanon, explique, mais detalhadamente o que estes jovens irão enfrentar... - Sendo assim, saíram, a mulher loira e a reencarnação do deus dos mares.

- Sobrou para você de novo, Kanon. Vê se não nos engana de novo com aquela ladainha, viu? - Maliciosamente, Io fala baixinho, já que estava perto do companheiro.

- Não se preocupe, Scylla. Já me arrependi dos meus pecados... - Sussurrou a última frase, subindo as escadarias. Seu aprendiz, que tinha cabelo cor da noite e olhos quase iguais à água, fitou o mais velho de longas madeixas de um azul escuro bem brilhante subir para poder ter total visualização de todos.

- Mestre, isso vai durar muito tempo...? - A franja que sempre caia sob seus olhos acinzentados, estava totalmente colada à testa de Kain e este torcia a roupa, tentando tirar a umidade do corpo.

- Só um pouco, pequeno. - Io passou a mão na cabeça do jovem aprendiz, tirando a franja dos olhos meio avioletados e cinzas dele. - Você deve saber de toda a verdade, para quando tiver de lutar contra algum adversário, não perder a noção da realidade.

- Mas eu acredito em Poseidon...

- É só para reforçar está idéia, garoto. - Bian tinha comentado. - Não é para restar dúvidas sobre que tipo de inimigos vão enfrentar, quais os poderes que ainda precisam aflorar em vocês, e principalmente... Ter a vontade e fé naquilo que acreditam.

- Acho que você se daria um bom Kanon-reserva, Bian. - O outro teve que se controlar para não revidar a brincadeira oral, pois Kanon pediu silêncio a todos, mais uma vez.

- Como já sabem, estão no Santuário (N/M: Ou Templo, como quiserem chamar essa joça...) Submarino de Poseidon, aqui existem o Templo do Senhor Poseidon, onde ficam seus aposentos. Existem 8 pilares que sustentam os Sete Mares e o Templo. À Noroeste fica o Pacífico Norte, à Oeste fica o Índico, à Sudoeste fica o Pacífico Sul, à Sul fica o Antártico, à Sudeste fica o Atlântico Sul, à Leste fica o Ártico e à Nordeste fica o Atlântico Norte.

- Mas mestre Kanon, e ao norte? E o oitavo pilar? – perguntou Sensou

- Já vou explicar. À Norte fica o Pilar principal do Templo, o Pilar da Lâmina Vencedora (N/M: Não sei como chamam, mas vou pelo nome do mangá.). Ele sustenta todo o Santuário, e só pode, por um acaso extremamente raro, ser destruído, mas não antes dos outros sete serem destruídos. Pelo que consta na mitologia, uma única vez ele foi destruído. Os oponentes que vocês irão enfrentar serão extremamente fortes. Eles podem ser os 108 Espectros de Hades, os 88 Cavaleiros de Atena, apesar de estarmos em paz com eles (N/M: Paz entre os Marinas e os Cavaleiros, não entre Cavaleiros, Marinas e Espectros), nunca se sabe. Esses são os principais, porém existe uma infinidade de outros inimigos. Por isso treinem duro, pois serão nossos sucessores, e esperamos que vocês defendam o Imperador tão bravamente quanto fizemos um dia. Agora podem ir.

Mais tarde...

Kaname e Sensou tinham se tornado amigos no pequeno incidente e agora eram quase inseparáveis.

Kaname: Isso aqui tá muito parado não tá, Sensou?

Sensou: Kukukuku… Você está pensando em fazer o que?(N/M: É, eu sei q essa risadinha é tosca, mas não achei outra…)

Kaname: Eu controlo o gelo sabe?(N/M: Permitido pela Yaoi PoisonIce Fics)

Sensou: Tá continua…

Kaname: Que tal aprontarmos com os outros e jogar a culpa nos Krakens? Porque todos sabem que eles controlam o gelo…

Sensou: Hm… Você tá pensando em congelar as casas e colocar a culpa neles?

Kaname: Exatamente… Mas para não dar bandeira, eu terei que fazer isso com nós mesmos. Eu congelarei todas as casas e amanhã, vão colocar a culpa no Mestre Isaac e no Takeru! Kukukuku...

Sensou: Boa idéia!

E assim eles fizeram, porém, não notaram que uma 'sombra' os estava vendo, e ouviu o plano maldoso do jovem aprendiz de marina... Mibel, olhou para lá e notou esse alguém o chamando, e sem pensar duas vezes, foi para aquela direção sem ser visto. Aproximadamente, cinco minutos se passaram, e quando voltou junto ao mestre, ele nem tinha percebido nada, pois Sorento estava tentando evitar uma briga entre o General Marina de Scylla, e o de Cavalo Marinho... Duas horas depois, eles estavam dormindo em suas camas, enquanto as casas (N/M: pra mim são aquelas estruturas embaixo dos pilares) estavam totalmente congeladas.

Na manhã seguinte, no Pilar do Oceano Atlântico Sul...

-... Hummm, que frio... - Seus olhos se abriram. Olhou pela janela de seu quarto, notando que ainda estava escuro. Se bem que, no fundo do mar isso nada justifica que é verdade. Mas como Mibel sempre acordava às cinco horas da matina, foi fácil deduzir isso. Espreguiçou-se, e quando tentou colocar seu pé no chão, sentiu ainda mais frio. Arregalou seus olhos, e apurou os outros sentidos. O chão de seu quarto tinha uma leve camada de gelo. Estranhou aquilo, mas mesmo assim conseguiu ficar de pé, mas, quando deu o primeiro passo... Esparramou-se no chão.

- Ahhhhh! - Bateu sua costa na lateral da cama, mas se segurou nela, conseguindo certo apoio.

- Hum... Mibel... Mibel?! Mibel, o que est...?! - Um outro corpo, em um outro quarto, caiu no chão e provocou um baque um pouco alto. - PORQUE O CHÃO ESTÁ CONGELADO?!

-... - Nada disse só se colocou de quatro e foi deslizando até o quarto de seu mestre. Aquele era o melhor jeito de ir até lá sem cair, pensou.

No Pilar do Oceano Índico...

-... Já está na hora de acordar? - O jovem de cabelo liso e negro, estava vendo o seu mestre se levitar ao lado de sua cama. - Mas, que horas são?

- Cinco da manhã, vamos, levante-se.

- Cinco?! Mas, está muito cedo! Posso ficar mais cinco minutinhos?

- Não. - Krishna ainda mantinha a face séria. - Vamos, se levante, e cuidado com o chão, pois está...

- Ahhhh!! – ouve-se um tombo.

-... Congelado. - O Mestre suspirou, e levantou o pupilo, vendo ele se sentar na cama de novo e colocar seus pés em cima dela.

- Não posso me trocar colocando meus pés neste chão! - Apontou para o chão.

- Vista seu par de sandálias gregas.

- Mas... Está tão longe... - Os olhos da cor de uma violeta, se focalizaram nas tais sandálias que estavam do outro lado do quarto, longe da cama.

- Vai até lá. Vamos, um marina não se incomoda com o frio, calor, nem nada. Se apresse. - Deu as costas, e foi indo para a cozinha.

- Mas mestreee... - De repente, Johannes sentiu seu corpo sair da cama, sendo levitado... - Mestre...? - foi um pouco para o lado e caiu... No chão frio. - MESTRE!

No Pilar do Oceano Ártico...

- Vamos, Takeru!! O dia está lindo e o clima está ótimo! - Isaac nem se importou de o chão estar frio, aliás, nem o notou. Só soube que o clima está ótimo, pois às vezes, congelava seu Pilar nos dias de calor.

- Humm... - O jovem abriu lentamente seus olhos de cor arroxeada, só que mais claro. - Ainda está cedo, volte mais tarde. - Virou de bruços, e afundou seu rosto no travesseiro.

- Oras garoto! Vamos, todos já devem ter acordado!! - Isaac o ajudou a se levantar. - Vamos logo, senão não vai ficar mais acordado nunca! Tome um banho e se vista com aquele uniforme de treino! Vamos! Anda!

- Está bem, mestre... - Takeru, ainda sonolento, foi ao banheiro para tomar o tal banho, e frio. Também não se importou com a 'temperatura congelante' do quarto.

No Pilar do Oceano Pacífico Sul...

- Kain, está na hora de acordaaaaAhhhhhhh!! - Já era a terceira vez que o homem de fios rosados tinha escorregado. Mas, isso não deveria ser um enorme desafio a um General Marina de Poseidon. E, como Io caia a cada cinco minutos, Kain teve mais algum tempo para ficar deitado na cama, mas acordado... Os gritos que seu Mestre dava eram de acordar até os deuses deste jeito.

No Pilar do Oceano Pacífico Norte...

- Vamos, Kaname! Acorde! - Bian, que era mais equilibrado, conseguiu só cair uma vez pego de surpresa por ter o chão congelado a noite, e chacoalhava o seu aprendiz na cama.

- Pô, mestre, não poderia esperar mais algumas horas não, digamos, até o gelo do chão se derreter?

- Não! E isso é um ótimo momento para você começar seu treinamento! Vamos, para o banho, e seja rápido! Senão eu mesmo te levo até lá...

- Mas mestre... - Os olhos azuis cintilaram, e Kaname fez uma linda cara de cachorrinho faminto pedindo a salsicha do cachorro-quente. Bian ficou observando o aprendiz e pareceu se deixar levar pela carinha dele.

- Bem... Só mais alguns segundos... - Foi para o banheiro preparar o banho do aprendiz.

- Hehehe... - Kaname voltou a se cobrir com as cobertas e lentamente fechou seus olhinhos, imaginando ter mais alguns minutos de descanso... Mas, foi surpreendido quando o mestre lhe tirou as cobertas e o pegou no colo. - Ãhn?

- Segundos terminados. Está na hora de acordar!! - No milésimo de segundo seguinte, Kaname se encontrava na banheira nu, sentindo a água fria lhe tocar a pele...

No Pilar do Oceano Atlântico Norte...

- Mas que estranho, não acha Sensou? O chão nesta manhã está congelado... - Kanon estava sentado no Box fechado, enquanto Sensou se lavava sem pressa.

- Por que diz isso mestre? É óbvio que foi mestre Isaac ou Takeru, pois só eles controlam o gelo...

- Isaac é o mais jovem entre nós dos Generais Marinas, sempre foi meio irresponsável no que faz. Congelaria as moradas de seus companheiros só para se divertir...

- Mestre? Está... Tudo bem com o senhor? - Sensou notou que uma sombra cobria a face dele.

(Chibi - O adoro ver assim, como todas as outras fãns do Kanon!! Lindooo!!

Melody- ¬¬ Aham... Para de encher o saco e continua a escrever...

Chibi - Heee... Voltemos a fic u.ú/)

- Não. - Se levantou. – Vou ao Ártico, conversar civilizadamente com Isaac...

Quando estavam no caminho, eles viram que os outros também estavam se direcionando ao Pilar Ártico.

No Pilar do Oceano Ártico...

- ISAAC! ABRE ESSA PORTA SEU FINLÂNDES DE QUINTA! – gritou Io

- Bom dia, pessoal! Por que o Io já está gritando logo de manhã? – perguntou Isaac aparecendo na porta juntamente com Takeru.

- NÃO SE FAÇA DE BESTA! VOCÊ CONGELOU O CHÃO DE NOSSOS PILARES! – berrou Io

- EU?! NÃO SEJA RIDÍCULO! EU NÃO SAÍ DO MEU PILAR! – berrou Isaac

- CHEGA! OU VOCÊ VAI POR BEM OU POR MAL! – gritou o homem de cabelos rosa-choque

- EU NÃO FIZ PORCARIA NENHUMA! E É MELHOR CALAR ESSA BOCA ANTES QUE EU CONGELE-A!

- PODE TENTAR! VOCÊ VAI SERVIR DE RAÇÃO PARA AS SEIS BESTAS!

Eles começaram a elevar seus cosmos. Um vento fortíssimo que começou a soprar ali se misturou com os flocos de gelo que se formaram e deu a impressão de que estava nevando.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO NESSA PORCARIA?! – berrou Julian

Todos ficaram quietos. Não ousariam gritar na frente de tamanha autoridade.

- RESPONDAM!

- Foi ele! – exclamaram Isaac e Io

Quando eles iam começar a gritar de novo, Kanon chegou por trás (N/M: Não pensem besteira! - mente de esgoto mode off-) e tapou as bocas deles.

- O chão dos pilares amanheceu congelado, majestade. Então, nós viemos aqui para tirar satisfações com o Isaac e conversar civilizadamente, coisa que o mentecapto do Io não sabe fazer. AI! – disse Kanon, com Io mordendo sua mão e Isaac congelando a outra.

- Mas eu não fiz isso, Majestade! É invenção deles!

- Isaac, você é o único controlador do gelo, não é?

- Sim, senhor.

- Como você nega, só há outra opção.

- O senhor está dizendo que foi o Takeru?

- Não há outra opção. – disse o Imperador, sério.

- EU? – exclamou Takeru, mas se contendo ao ver o olhar de seu mestre. – Desculpe. Mas eu não sei fazer um cubo de gelo, majestade. Como poderia congelar todos os pilares?

- Desculpe, Takeru. Mas as provas estão contra você.

- Bem, Takeru, eu estou um pouco decepcionado com você, mas saiba que sempre vou apoiá-lo. Afinal, ninguém sabe o que se passa na cabeça de um adolescente problemático.– disse o Kraken.

- Problemático... ¬¬

- Que bom que sabe, pois eles estão sob a responsabilidade de vocês. Agora seu castigo será limpar os outros pilares, sem os poderes.

- Como eu vou limpar então?

- Com escovas de dente.

- Não vou.

- Como disse?

- Não vou limpar porcaria nenhuma.

- Vai sim! Senão limpará o alojamento dos soldados, junto com meu templo.

- Ahn... Não?

- Isaac... EU MANDO NESSA JOÇA, E DIGO QUE VOCÊ VAI LIMPAR!

- E eu digo que não!

- "O Isaac perdeu o juízo! Ele esta discutindo e contradizendo o Imperador!" – pensaram os outros.

- Senão aceitar será escravo do Io durante um mês.

- NÃO! TUDO BEM, EU LIMPO TUDO! TUDINHO MESMO!

- Começará amanhã então. Primeiro os Pilares, depois o alojamento dos soldados e depois meu Templo inteiro. Outra coisa, já que estão todos aqui, - disse Julian, se dirigindo aos jovens. – Matriculei vocês num colégio do Santuário, as aulas começam amanhã. Comprei os materiais, os livros, mochilas e uniformes. Pedirei para as servas levarem nos respectivos pilares. Agora, podem ir.

N/M: EEH! Finalmente! O 1º Cap dessa fic! Espero que gostem, meninas!

N/C:


	3. Chapter 2

Angels of the Sea

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não nos pertence, todos já sabem disso, mas se pertencesse, os cavaleiros de bronze não existiriam só o Shun, e teria muito yaoi/lemon e menos lutas.**

**Summary:**

**O que aconteceria se o Imperador dos Oceanos ordenasse que seus GMs procurassem discípulos alegando que eles já estavam velhos? Será que esses meninos dariam muito trabalho? O que será que vai acontecer com nossos queridos Marinas?**

**Credits: Pisces Luna pelas fichas e por algumas idéias e Kurumada-sama, TOEI e etc. pelo anime/manga.**

**Bom, peoples, nós aceitamos mais duas fichas, totalizando 8 personagens. Esclarecendo as dúvidas, o mestre do oitavo personagem que será o (futuro) regente do Santuário Submarino, será treinado pelo Julian. Então, o Kasa também vai participar da fic. Aí vão as fichas deles (uma delas fui eu, Melody, quem fiz que é a do Luigi Luka, que está logo abaixo):**

_Nome_: Luigi Luka( apelido Luka)(nome-sobrenome)

_Idade_: 14 (05/03)

_Nacionalidade_: Italiano, Nasceu em San Marino.

_Posição_ (seme ou uke): os dois, mas predominantemente uke.

_Signo_: Peixes

_Mestre_: Kasa

_O seu mestre sabe sobre você ter preferência diferente:_

Sim ( )

Não (X) (nem ele mesmo sabe se é homossexual de verdade ou não, tem muitas dúvidas).

_É afeminado?_

Sim ( )

Não (X)

_Aparência_: cabelos loiros platinados, bem claros que chegam até o meio das costas, pele sensível e bem branquinha, é magro e com o corpo não muito definido. 160 cm e 45 kg, olhos azul-gelo e sua franja cai insistentemente em seus olhos num estilo meio emo. Lábios vermelhinhos, finos, porém carnudos. Suas bochechas são macias e vermelhinhas, tanto que dá vontade de apertar. Tem uma cara muito fofa, uma mistura de bebê e anjo.

_Personalidade_: É doce, gentil e inocente. Sorri pra todos, porém muito temperamental, teimoso e orgulhoso, além de ter uma característica pisciana, o narcisismo. Parece um anjo. Tem dupla personalidade. A que acabei de descrever é a boazinha. Quando é dominado pela sua outra personalidade (só acontece quando tocam no assunto do seu passado, pois ele fica triste por não lembrar de nada e com raiva pela pessoa ter cutucado a onça com vara curta, porque não gosta de tocar no assunto), se torna frio, arrogante, sarcástico. Além disso, seus olhos e cabelos também mudam de cor, com a troca de personalidades. Na sua outra personalidade seus cabelos ficam mais escuros, com um tom roxo e seus olhos que geralmente são de um azul-gelo passam a ser vermelho-sangue. Na sua personalidade normal, seu cabelo é loiro-platinado, bem claro. Quando fica emburrado, chateado ou magoado, fica fechado, muitas vezes sendo grosso, fazendo bico. Sabe que tem uma cara fofa, por isso usa-a para conseguir o que quer. Como não tem muitas memórias, e muito menos pai ou mãe, quando está carente, pede e se enrosca feito um gato no colo de Kasa, e chama-o de pai. Enfim, uma personalidade e aparência de Good Saga e Evil Saga do Episódio G, pra quem não sabe, vide capa do volume 8 do EpiG.

_História_: É filho de um poderoso empresário italiano e de uma famosa modelo. Seus pais nunca tiveram muito tempo para ele, pois o pai era muito ocupado pelo trabalho e a mãe pelas fotos que vivia fazendo. Quando ele tinha cinco anos, ele foi roubado junto com o carro de seu pai (ele andava de motorista). O ladrão ligou para seu pai pedindo um resgate de um milhão de euros, porem ele acha que é o seu filho querendo chamar atenção. No dia combinado para entregar o resgate, o ladrão liga de novo e avisa que se o dinheiro não estiver em suas mãos até às 6 da tarde, o garoto seria morto. Mesmo assim o pai dele não acreditou, e não mandou o dinheiro. Então, Luigi foi espancado às pauladas e violado pelo seu captor. Quando acreditou que estava morto, Luigi foi largado em um lugar qualquer. Assim que o encontraram, ele estava desmaiado e havia perdido muito sangue, porém, ainda vivo. Foi levado às pressas para o hospital e lá fizeram um esforço danado para manterem-no vivo, mas ficou dois meses em coma. Quando acordou, de repente, os médicos o perguntaram quem era, mas não se lembrava de nada. Ele disse que só se lembrava do seu nome: Luigi Luka. O resto parece que foi varrido de sua memória como se fosse poeira que era varrida por uma vassoura e de vez em quando, lembra-se vagamente do seu passado. Oito anos depois, um homem de mais ou menos 30 anos visitou o orfanato onde estava e pediu para falar com ele. Ele teve uma conversa longa com Luka, que gostou muito deste homem, chamado Kasa. Kasa contou a ele que fora ele mesmo que havia encontrado seu corpo e o levado até o hospital. Luigi agradeceu e Kasa veio com uma história sobre deuses gregos pra cima dele, que não entendeu muito. Kasa respondeu quem era a quem servia e o motivo de estar ali: queria Luigi como seu discípulo. Ele aceitou, pois sabia que se fosse mais forte, poderia até descobrir onde estava sua família verdadeira, e enquanto isso tinha Kasa, a quem chama de pai. Tem ótimo controle sobre o elemento fogo e vento e isso não é segredo para ninguém. Tem um pingente em forma de coração alado com a inscrição: Yours Ever, que pensa ser uma lembrança de seu pai ou de sua mãe. O pingente é de Ouro branco com rubis. (As asas são de ouro branco e o coração é um rubi nesta forma).

* * *

_Nome_: Senri Shiki

_Idade_: 16

_Nacionalidade_: Germano-japones

_Posição_ (seme ou uke): Os dois

_Signo_: Gêmeos

_Mestre_: Julian

_O seu mestre sabe sobre você ter preferência diferente:_

Sim ( )

Não (x), mas suspeita!!

_É afeminado?_ Tem apenas um rosto angelical

Sim ( )

Não (X)

_Aparência_: Tem olhos de um azul absurdamente claro, quase azul-gelo, o seu  
cabelo é castanho claro um pouco comprido e liso. (tem uma aparência muito  
angelical e inocente) tem um corpo perfeito, mede 181 cm e pesa 64 Kg. Sua pele  
é muito branca e macia ao toque e em suas costas tem tatuado um par de asas  
negras. A figura ocupa quase toda a parte de trás de Senri, pois começa com  
pequenas, porém muitas, penas na altura dos ombros, e vai se formando mais  
para baixo com poucas penas longas. Tem alguns detalhes de um azul bem claro  
nas penas, quase violeta.

_Personalidade_: Em pequeno tinha um pouco de complexo de irmão velho, era muito  
meigo com a sua irmã nova e é Alegre, simpático, divertido, sedutor, adora  
fazer-se de inocente e usar o seu ar angelical para isso, um pouco arrogante e  
narcisista... Mas se o irritarem demasiado... Deixa de ter um ar angelical e  
passa a ficar uma personalidade horrível... Malvado, sádico e frio!!

_História_: Nasceu em Berlim numa família médio-rica de origem japonesa, seu  
pai morreu quando tinha 3 anos num acidente de viação e um ano mais tarde  
já com 4 anos a sua mãe voltou a casar com um empresário milionário o seu  
novo pai acolheu-o muito bem e quando tinha 6 anos nasceu a sua irmãzinha  
Maria que mais tarde lhe provocaria um pouco de complexo de irmão velho sendo  
superprotetor com a irmã.  
Quando tinha já dez anos seus pais morreram de uma maneira desconhecida,  
foram enviados juntos para um orfanato, mas com toda a fortuna dos pais numa  
conta bancária que só poderiam aceder ou em casos de emergência ou apenas  
quando forem mais velhos.

Quando Julian e Sorento foram ao orfanato, Senri que já contava com 14 anos  
defendia uma pequena Maria de apenas 8 anos, quando os que estavam "chatear" a  
Maria, Julian aproximou-se dele e pergunto-lhe se acreditava em Poseidon,  
Senri disse que sim e então Julian apresentou-se como a reencarnação de  
Poseidon e perguntou-lhe se queria ir com ele para o santuário, ele disse que  
sim, mas que tinha apenas uma condição que era que a irmã fosse com ele, ao  
ver a pequena agarrada às roupas do irmão, ele disse que sim, que ela podia  
ir também, mas que seria treinada por Tétis.

* * *

**Bom, acho que não dissemos ainda, mas nós colocaremos os meninos estudando durante um tempo e depois terá as lutas, ok?**

**Lista de turmas:**

**Luigi, Kain e Takeru – 8ª Série.**

**Kaname, Mibel e Sensou – 1º Ano (Ensino Médio).**

**Shiki e Johannes – 2º Ano (Ensino Médio).**

**Aviso: Eu (Chibi) e Melody-sama decidimos que iremos fazer m-preg (male pregnance, homem engravidando) com os personagens, e pedimos para que as donas das fichas de ukes dêem sua permissão para que assim realizemos o combinado.**

**Aviso²: os uniformes são iguais os de Vampire Knight do pessoal do período noturno, quem não souber como são os ditos cujos, é só procurar na net!**

* * *

Eram 7h e 10 min no Templo Submarino. Os jovens discípulos dos Generais estavam parecendo zumbis, de tão sonolentos que estavam.

* * *

Pilar do Índico...

- Johannes, se não andar logo vai se atrasar. – disse Krishna, batendo na porta do banheiro, onde se encontrava o tcheco.

Ele ouviu uma resposta e voltou à cozinha para terminar o café da manhã. Cinco minutos depois, Johannes apareceu na cozinha, com os cabelos molhados e desarrumados e com um pente na mão.

- Faça isso no banheiro, garoto. Depois que terminar isso vá ao banheiro e lave as mãos.

- Mestre, o senhor é muito perfeccionista... Devia relaxar mais.

- Ande logo, está esperando o quê? Que eu te leve pela mão até lá? – disse Crysaor, como se não tivesse ouvido o que o outro falou.

- Tudo bem, já vou... – dizendo isso, ele saiu arrumando os cabelos negros.

* * *

Pilar do Atlântico Norte...

- Sensou, o café está na mesa! – disse Kanon

- Já vou mestre! Só estou arrumando a mochila. Pronto! – e dizendo isso, sentou-se à mesa e enfiou uma torrada na boca.

- Sensou, antes de ir, quero conversar com você sobre uma coisa.

- Diga mestre.

- Na confusão de ontem, eu estava atento ao comportamento de todos. E não acho que foi realmente Takeru que fez aquilo.

- Aonde o senhor quer chegar?

- Eu vi você e o Kaname rindo baixo e cochichando em um canto e quero perguntar a você se não tem nada a ver com isso. Já falei com Bian e ele disse que ia conversar com o discípulo. Espero que não tenha nada a ver com isso, porque se tiver, receberá um castigo bem pesado, entendeu?!

- Hai, sensei!(Sim, mestre!) – disse Sensou, engolindo em seco e continuando a comer silenciosamente agora.

* * *

Pilar do Atlântico Sul...

Sorento acordou, lentamente e foi até o quarto de Mibel para acordá-lo. Bateu levemente e não houve resposta. Já estava se preocupando, quando sentiu um cheiro delicioso vindo da cozinha.

- Mibel?

- Bom dia, Mestre! - O sorriso que o jovem expressou foi de pura alegria.

- Está acordado tão cedo? – disse ele sonolento.

- Sim. Acordei as cinco, tomei meu banho, fui ao Templo, busquei meus materiais e vim aqui para fazer o café.

- O cheiro está ótimo, espero que o gosto também esteja.

- Os donos do orfanato sempre elogiaram minha comida... – disse ele. Ao ver a cara que seu mestre fez, Mibel completou: - Calma mestre. Eu cozinhava lá por que gosto e não porque era forçado.

A mesa estava farta. Tinham panquecas, omeletes, bacon, ovos, suco de laranja e etc. O general provou das panquecas.

- Hum! Realmente, você cozinha muito bem!

- Que bom e obrigado mestre!

- Não vai comer?

- Não, já comi. Se quiser, pode comer tudo, irei ficar feliz.

- n.n/ Okay.

- Eu já vou esperar os outros na passagem, está bem? Tchau, mestre.

-Tchau e boa aula!

* * *

Pilar do Ártico...

Takeru saiu do banho com os cabelos perfeitamente arrumados, dentes escovados e vestido com o uniforme. Ele e Isaac estavam falando somente o necessário um com o outro. Isaac por decepção e Takeru por mágoa do seu mestre, por não acreditar nele.

- Estou indo limpar os pilares, não me espere para o almoço. – disse com frieza.

- Ok.

* * *

Pilar do Pacífico Norte...

No pacífico norte, Bian estava tendo com Kaname, a mesma conversa que Kanon teve com Sensou.

- Você não está metido na confusão de ontem, está?

- Por que a pergunta?

- Kanon disse que você e Sensou estavam rindo e cochichando sabe-se lá o quê em um canto, enquanto o Imperador ralhava com Isaac e Takeru.

- Oh meu Zeus, o Imperador ralhou comigo e com o Sensou, nós estamos cumprindo o castigo que era para ser do Isaac e do Takeru agora mesmo! – disse ele fazendo uso de sua ironia venenosa, porém ele não sabia que seu mestre teria a reação seguinte:

- NÃO FALE COMIGO COMO SE EU FOSSE UM DOS SEUS AMIGOS, MOLEQUE! EU SOU SEU MESTRE E VOCÊ ME DEVE RESPEITO! – bradou Bian.

- Desculpe. Posso terminar meu café agora? Senão irei me atrasar.

- Tome logo esse café, depois que você voltar teremos uma conversa séria.

* * *

Pilar do Pacífico Sul...

- Bom dia, mestre!

- Mau dia, Kain!

- u.u Que mau humor...

- Você ficou se aproveitando da cama, enquanto eu me estabacava no chão! Òó Como eu estaria de bom humor?

- Aí, o problema é seu, porque eu não tenho obrigação de ir lá, te levantar e te ensinar a ter equilíbrio...

- Hunf... uú

- Estou indo para a passagem, ok?

- Tudo bem, boa aula!

- Arigatou!

* * *

Templo de Poseidon...

No templo, Julian conversava com três pessoas, dois garotos de mais ou menos 15 anos e um homem de 30 anos.

- Então, vão logo para a passagem ou irão se atrasar. – disse Julian para os jovens

- Hai, mestre! – disse um deles, chamado Senri Shiki.

- Adio majestade! Tchau mestre Kasa! – disse o outro, chamado Luigi Luka, abraçando fortemente o Marina de Lyumnades.

- Boa aula! – disseram o Imperador e seu subordinado.

Depois que eles foram embora, Julian comentou:

- Esse garoto mudou você mesmo, hein, Kasa?

- Sim, majestade. Ele gosta muito de mim e isso é recíproco.

- Bom, pelo menos, você não tem mais aquela personalidade maligna, só a aparência. Hahahahahahahaha!

-... - O marina não disse nada, só ficou olhando um pouco mais a passagem em que os dois garotos tinham usado há poucos minutos, e foi ao lado de seu imperador, se controlando para não sair nada de sua boca, e com isso, parar ao lado de Isaac que já devia estar indo limpar os pilares.

* * *

Assim, todos os garotos passaram pela passagem secreta. Era um pouco iluminada, por causa da luz intensa no fim dela. Eles ficaram olhando para a entrada, verificando se era tão segura mesmo, por ser tão... Estreita.

- Como é que todos nós vamos passar por ai? - Perguntou alto, Kaname.

- É só passar dois de cada vez... - Explicou Mibel, que ia à frente, e olhou para trás. - Quem vem comigo?

- Eu! - Sem pensar duas vezes, Kain correu até o lado do moreno de olhos que era uma mistura de tranqüilidade com a cor de sua íris púrpura. - Os vejo do outro lado! - E desapareceram para dentro das sombras.

-... Como é que ele sabia disso? - Desta vez, foi Johannes quem perguntou.

- O mestre dele, Sorento, deve ter dito... Bem, quem vai comigo então? - Sensou se aproximou da entrada também, dando um assobio dentro dela.

- Eu vou. - O tcheco caminhou tranquilamente até o outro e juntos entraram na passagem também. O silêncio prevaleceu, até que ouviram um grito de lá dentro.

- Tenha mais cuidado, Kain-kun!

- E-está bem... Mibel-san... Domo Arigatou!

- Parece que alguém caiu. - Afirmou descontraído Kaname.

- Vamos logo, senão perdemos o horário... - Takeru foi andando, sendo seguido pelo Kaname.

Quando atravessaram, tiveram que apalpar pela parede da passagem, mas isso não era nenhuma dificuldade. Logo, se viu o ponto branco brilhar, e os dois últimos avançaram mais... Só que Kaname tropeçou em uma pedra no final do caminho e caiu no chão.

- Ai! - Resmungou baixinho, se levantando.

- Você está bem? - O russo perguntou, oferecendo uma mão para o outro.

- Sim... Obrigado. - Ainda resmungando um pouco, por ter sujado seu uniforme, procurava limpar o máximo possível. Só não ligou muito para alguma parte preciosa de seu corpo porque não sentiu muita dor ai cair.

- Você está bem, Kaname-kun? - O Norueguês calmo, sereno estava mais próximo a saída, observando Takeru e a quem se dirigia.

- Ótimo. Melhor impossível. - Disse ironicamente.

- Que bom, então, continuemos a caminho do Colégio de Athena.

- Tem alguma coisa nesse mundinho que você não saiba? - Kaname olhou friamente para o belo Mibel.

- Muitas coisas. - O sorriso dele quebrou a tensão do momento, e foi caminhando com os outros enquanto Kaname ficava para trás, sentindo uma pontinha de inveja do futuro colega de classe.

Já no Colégio...

- Nossa que luxo... - E realmente, o lugar era de tirar o fôlego. As paredes eram brancas, e o piso era coberto por pisos pretos. Alguns armários de estudantes ocupavam partes do corredor.

- Hum... - Todos pararam em frente do grande quadro de avisos, e verificaram suas salas e os horários. Mibel já tinha sua agenda aberta.

- Olha, Eu e Takeru estamos na mesma sala! - Kain sorriu para o outro, e então notou que o mesmo anotava assim como Mibel os horários.

- Kaname e Mibel comigo. - Sensou observou os seus dois colegas de classe... Kaname ainda olhava com superioridade e desafio para o moreno de olhos inocentes, e ele só anotando... É, iria ser um pouco difícil.

- Parece que estou sozinho nessa. - Johannes murmurou, olhando os outros.

- Vamos todos combinar de nos encontrar na hora do lanche? - Olhos púrpura cintilaram, olhando todos a sua volta.

- Até que seria uma boa, né gente?

- Sim. - E o resto também concordou.

- Parece que vamos perder a primeira aula... - Sussurrou Kaname, um pouco mais calmo.

- Por quê?

- Olhem. - Colocou seu dedo por cima do papel, indicando onde estava. - " Caros alunos, hoje como é o início das aulas, por favor se dirijam ao bater o sinal para Anfiteatro do Colégio de Athena, pois nossa querida diretora vai falar as regras para os alunos novos..." - Disse em voz alta.

- Pelo jeito, o pessoal esta começando a chegar... - Notou Takeru.

- Então, é melhor irmos pegar os melhores lugares!! - Kain pegou Mibel na mão e foi disparando com o surpreso garoto pelo corredor.

- Ei! Esperem por nós! - O russo que estava guardando sua agenda, foi atrás dos dois.

- Hum? ... Mibel, você esqueceu sua agendaaa!! - Johannes pegou o caderninho do chão e foi atrás também.

- Vamos?

- Vamos, fazer o que... - Kaname e Sensou foram mais para trás.

Alguns minutos depois, No Anfiteatro...

- Quando você disse: " Então, é melhor pegarmos os melhores lugares", não imaginava que fosse aqui...

Eles tinham pegado uma fileira de 'poltronas' do meio, só que um pouco mais para o fundo.

- Ora, assim, ninguém percebe que se alguém quiser pegar um cochilo... - Kain explicou, se recostando mais na confortável poltrona vermelha.

-... - Gotas se formaram na cabeça de nossos adorados futuros-marinas, só na cabeçinha de Kaname é que não, pois ele também estava relaxando em sua poltrona.

-... Acho que agora vamos conhecer nossa diretora. - Mibel falou, e então o silêncio reinou quando uma mulher bem bonita entrou vestida com um vestido branco e longo. Saori Kido.

- Ih, eu acho que não vou gostar muito dessa diretora não... - Kaname fez uma cara de nojo.

- Também acho. - Disseram baixinho os outros.

- Ela até que parece boa... – Mibel e Takeru sussurram, mas todos olharam para eles com cara de surpresos. - Sim? - Um sorriso, e o pessoal preferiu ficar calado, ignorando o comentário.

- Caros alunos, bem-vindos ao Colégio de Athena...

- Isso, vai demorar... - Gemeu Sensou.

- Será?

Uma hora e meia depois...

- E a tarde vocês terão cursos extracurriculares. Outro aviso. A maioria de vocês é aprendiz a cavaleiro de bronze ou prata. Aqui na nossa escola, temos a honrada presença dos discípulos dos poderosos Generais Marinas de Poseidon. Não se metam com eles, se quiserem permanecer em bom estado.

Nessa hora, todos olharam para os seis garotos, que ficaram vermelhos feito um tomate. E outros dois jovens que se sentaram à frente, também ficaram vermelhos, mas ninguém percebeu pois estavam olhando para os outros.

- Nossa... Acho que fiquei com dor de cabeça.

- Igualmente amigo.

- Kaname, acorda de vez! - Takeru sacudia de leve o outro, pois este tinha dormido logo no início do discurso.

- Calma, ele logo vai acordar... - Mibel sorriu, tentando acalmar o pessoal.

- Sim, pois agora devemos ir para as salas... - Johannes disse indo para sua classe, enquanto olhava seu horário, que era mais perto de onde estavam.

- Então, nos vemos no Intervalo. - Mibel se despediu, enquanto ajudava Sensou a levar Kaname para a sala de aula deles.

- Bem... É isso. Até o Intervalo. - Kain e Takeru foram andando, e logo, pois os aos poucos os alunos no corredor iam adentrando mais rápido suas salas.

Na sala da 8ª série...

Takeru e Kain pegaram carteiras lado a lado, enquanto viam os outros alunos conversarem animadamente.

_Horário da 8ª Série:_

_Segunda-feira – História (7:30-8:20), Matemática (8:20-9:10), Física (9:10-10:00), Intervalo (10:00-11:00), Informática (11:00-11:50) e Artes (coletivo de turmas, 8ª série, 1º ano e 2º ano) (11:50-12:40)._

_Terça-feira – Geografia (7:30-8:20), Química (8:20-9:10), Informática (9:10-10:00), Intervalo (10:00-11:00) e Educação Física(as duas são livres, os alunos podem fazer o quê quiserem) (11:00-12:40)._

_Quarta-feira – Literatura (7:30-8:20), Redação (8:20-9:10), Grego (9:10-10:00), Intervalo (10:00-11:00), Filosofia (11:00-11:50) e Matemática (11:50-12:40)._

_Quinta-feira – Historia (7:30-8:20), Grego (8:20-9:10), Artes (9:10-10:00), Intervalo (10:00-11:00) e Educação Física (as duas são livres, os alunos podem fazer o quê quiserem) (11:00-12:40)._

_Sexta-feira – Artes(7:30-9:10)(dois horários, aulas coletivas), Geografia(9:10-10:00), Intervalo(10:00-11:00) e Física(11:00-11:50)._

O professor de História entrou. Era um homem com seus trinta anos, alto, forte, com os cabelos castanhos claros(não é bem castanho claro, é como se fosse aquele amarelo queimado) e olhos azuis.

- Olá, turma! Meu nome é Aioros, sou o professor de História de vocês e Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário. – disse ele.

- Bom dia , professor Aioros... – disse a turma, sem muito ânimo, por ser a primeira aula e por estarem com sono.

- Ora, que isso, garotos?! Quem desânimo! Vamos lá, teremos uma aula ótima hoje! Quero que façam uma redação sobre as férias de vocês, ok?

- Sim, professor...

Aula de Matemática...

- Bom dia, alunos. Meu nome é Shaka, sou professor de Matemática e Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem. Antes de começar a aula, quero dar alguns avisos. Não aceito brincadeiras e conversas na minha aula. Quero que permaneçam sempre nesta postura, sem dar um pio. Quem conversar e atrapalhar a aula, será mandado para a sala da diretora.

- Pio! – fez um engraçadinho no fundo da sala, que foi logo mandado para fora.

- Meu ídolo! – cochichou Takeru para Kain.

- Senhor Mizashi, apesar de ser um aluno especial aqui do colégio não significa que tenha privilégios, então peço que se cale.

- Sim, senhor.

(Melody: Pessoal, à partir de agora, o que estiver em itálico será bilhetinho que eles ficam passando pelo msn, ok? Não sei se a Chibi explicou, mas todas as salas tem note book com internet e tudo. Os livros também são on-line. Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que será aquele material que o Julian comprou? Ele comprou cadernos, as coisas necessárias para se escrever, coisas para artes. Os exercícios eles farão no caderno, as provas serão escritas e etc... Bom, a dona da escola é rica e então mais ou menos 90 notebooks é uma coisa barata para ela...)

_- Ele ainda é seu ídolo depois disso? – Kain_

_- Hai! Ele é demais, não é? - Takeru_

_- Não vejo nada demais..._

_- NÃO FALE ASSIM DE SHAKA-SAMA! ÒÓ_

_- Ok, ok... Não precisa ficar nervoso... uu_

_- Acho que vou pedir aulas particulares para ele..._

_- Hm... Eu vou fazer uns cursos de tarde e você?_

_- Acho que sim... Ouvi dizer que vai ter curso de música, com o Professor Orfeu. Dizem que ele é o Cavaleiro de Prata Lendário, pois sua força é superior à dos Cavaleiros de Ouro... Mas a única coisa que sei é cantar e acho que vai ser só instrumental..._

_- É melhor perguntar do quê ficar fazendo suposições, então vamos esperar..._

_- Hai... Agora vamos assistir à aula._

1º ano...

_Segunda-feira –Geografia (7:30-8:20), Biologia (8:20-9:10), Química (9:10-10:00), Intervalo (10:00-11:00), Matemática (11:00-11:50) e Artes (coletivo de turmas, 8ª série, 1º ano e 2º ano) (11:50-12:40)._

_Terça-feira – História (7:30-8:20), Grego (8:20-9:10), Redação (9:10-10:00), Intervalo (10:00-11:00) e Educação Física(as duas são livres, os alunos podem fazer o quê quiserem) (11:00-12:40)._

_Quarta-feira – Redação (7:30-8:20), Literatura (8:20-9:10), Informática (9:10-10:00), Intervalo (10:00-11:00), Sociologia (11:00-11:50) e Física (11:50-12:40)._

_Quinta-feira – Matemática (7:30-8:20), Geografia (8:20-9:10), Artes (9:10-10:00), Intervalo (10:00-11:00) e Educação Física (as duas são livres, os alunos podem fazer o quê quiserem) (11:00-12:40)._

_Sexta-feira – Artes(7:30-9:10)(dois horários, aulas coletivas), Física(9:10-10:00), Intervalo(10:00-11:00) e Informática(11:00-11:50)._

- Bom dia, meu nome é Aioria, sou professor de Geografia e Cavaleiro de Leão.

- 'Dia, professor...

- Como vocês são desanimados, hein? Tive uma idéia, formem grupos de três pessoas e depois venham aqui. Grupo por Grupo.

Os alunos obedeceram.

- Vamos fazer um debate. Capitalismo versus Socialismo. Abram na página 35 para os capitalistas e na 45 os socialistas. Vocês têm dez minutos para estudarem o assunto e armarem seus argumentos. Lembrando que não podem ofender verbalmente a oposição, por mais que ela tenha argumentos ruins. Comecem!(Melody: Os livros eram on-line, só pra lembrar. Por isso que os computadores eram notebooks, para ter a possibilidade de juntar mesas.

Aula de Biologia...

O professor de Biologia entrou. Tinha uns trinta anos também, seus cabelos eram azuis e seus olhos verde-água. Tinha uma face séria, com uma expressão um pouco... Maligna.

- Bom dia para vocês. Meu nome é Kanon, sou professor de Biologia e substituto do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos e General Marina de Dragão Marinho. Abram na página 10, nós iremos começar o conteúdo.

_-Meu mestre é demais não é pessoal? – Sensou_

_-Não é lá essas coisas, o meu é melhor... – Kaname_

_- Ele é bem legal e um ótimo líder, Sensou-san... - Mibel_

_- Mibel! Você devia parar de ser tão bonzinho... isso é Irritante._

_- O que eu faço ou como me comporto, só diz respeito à mim mesmo. Por isso, Kaname-kun, pare de dar respostas atravessadas. Essa sua inveja é ridícula. #sai do msn#_

_- Que vergonha, Kaname... Logo você que arquitetou aquele plano para ferrar o Takeru, sentindo inveja? Tsc, tsc..._

_- Sensou, cale a maldita boca antes que eu congele-a..._

- Sensou e Kaname, se continuarem conversando no msn serei obrigado à expulsa-los de sala. Agora fiquem quietos e acompanhem a matéria.

- Hai, mestre – disse Sensou.

- Sim, mestre Kanon. – repetiu Kaname

2º Ano...

_Segunda-feira - Biologia (7:30-8:20), Sociologia (8:20-9:10), Filosofia (9:10-10:00), Intervalo (10:00-11:00), História (11:00-11:50) e Artes (coletivo de turmas, 8ª série, 1º ano e 2º ano) (11:50-12:40)._

_Terça-feira – Química (7:30-8:20), Redação (8:20-9:10), Literatura (9:10-10:00), Intervalo (10:00-11:00) e Educação Física (as duas são livres, os alunos podem fazer o quê quiserem) (11:00-12:40)._

_Quarta-feira – Geografia (7:30-8:20), Física (8:20-9:10), História (9:10-10:00), Intervalo (10:00-11:00), Matemática (11:00-11:50) e Química (11:50-12:40)._

_Quinta-feira – Grego (7:30-8:20), Informática (8:20-9:10), Artes (9:10-10:00), Intervalo (10:00-11:00) e Educação Física (as duas são livres, os alunos podem fazer o quê quiserem) (11:00-12:40)._

_Sexta-feira – Artes (7:30-9:10) (dois horários, aulas coletivas), Literatura (9:10-10:00), Intervalo (10:00-11:00) e Biologia (11:00-11:50)._

O Professor entrou na sala de aula atrasado. Ele estava afobado e ofegante.

- Bom dia, turma! Meu nome é Kanon, General Marina de Dragão Marinho. Estou aqui por que sou o substituto do meu irmão, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Abram na página 15, começaremos o conteúdo.

- Aaaahhhhh...

- Bom, visto que vocês estão muito desanimados, deixo vocês livres para fazerem o que quiserem, contanto que não façam tanto barulho, preciso planejar as aulas.

Aula de Sociologia...

- Bom dia, Jovens! Meu nome é Shion, sou mestre do Santuário, Coordenador pedagógico do Colégio e professor de Sociologia. Quero que vocês façam para hoje, uma redação de 30 linhas sobre o que é sociologia para vocês.

- Sim, professor – disse a turma em uníssono.

--

Intervalo...

O Sino indicando que o intervalo começou havia tocado. Espirravam alunos das salas. Um aglomerado se formou em frente ao mural do colégio, o mesmo onde estavam os horários.

**Aulas extracurriculares: Quem se interessar, deve pegar a ficha de inscrição na secretaria e preenchê-la, com uma assinatura do pai ou responsável.**

**Atenciosamente,**

**A Secretaria.**

O Sexteto foi até lá. Todos perceberam que havia uma situação chata entre Mibel e Kaname, mas preferiram não tocar no assunto.

_Ficha de Inscrição:_

_Nome:_

_Série:_

_Idade:_

_Telefone:_

_Atividades:_

_Professor (es) /Matéria_

_( )Orfeu – Música_

_( )Sasori e Deidara – Artes_

_( )Kamus – Culinária_

_( )Shura – Esgrima_

_( )Shaka – Meditação e Elevação de Cosmo_

_( )Mu – Telecinese e Psicocinese_

_( )Afrodite – Botânica_

_( )Aldebaran – Artes Marciais_

_( )Máscara da Morte – Treino_

_Assinatura(pai ou responsável):_

Todos preencheram as fichas e guardaram nas mochilas.

Takeru – Música, Artes, Meditação e Elevação do Cosmo, Telecinese e Psicocinese, Esgrima, Treino e Culinária.

Mibel – Artes, Esgrima, Botânica, Treino, Música.

Kaname – Artes Marciais, Treino e Esgrima.

Kain – Botânica, Esgrima, Treino, Artes e Culinária.

Johannes – Música, Artes, Meditação e Elevação do Cosmo, Treino e Esgrima;

Sensou – Artes Marciais, Treino, Esgrima e Música.

Eles desceram para o refeitório e comeram fartamente. Nas aulas seguintes, a 8ª série conheceu os professores Shura, de Informática e Afrodite, de Artes. O 1º Ano conheceu Shaka e Afrodite e o 2º Ano conheceu Aioros e Afrodite.

Nas aulas de artes, todos desenhavam razoavelmente. Mas os que se sobressaíram foi Takeru, que desenhou o professor, que ficou muito feliz pelo garoto tê-lo escolhido, pois era muito narcisista, Mibel que desenhou um golfinho, pulando sobre as águas do mar num lindo pôr-do-sol e um garoto da 8ª Série, chamado Luigi Luka que fez uma réplica idêntica a um pingente seu: Um coração alado, com as asas em ouro branco e o coração em ouro vermelho e Rubi.

No fim da aula, dois garotos, um da sala de Johannes, chamado Shiki, e Luigi chegaram até o sexteto.

- Sim? – perguntou Kain amigavelmente.

- Vocês são os aprendizes dos Generais Marinas não são? – perguntou Luka

- Somos sim, por quê?

- Eu sou o General Marina de Lyumnades. – disse o garoto de cabelos platinados.

- E eu sou o discípulo do Imperador. – disse o outro.

O resto ficou com o queixo no chão.

* * *

N/M: Bom, gente! O cap saiu mais rápido do que nós esperávamos! Vou dizer pela minha companheira, que não está on-line no momento, por isso vou dizer por ela: Espero que estejam gostando da fic, de verdade! Esforçamos-nos ao máximo para que vocês leiam algo com qualidade, ok? Kissus para vocês, até o próximo capítulo.

Jaa Ne!

Kissus²!

PS: Espero que vocês não se importem dos cursos escolhidos, ok? Eu coloquei os que mais combinam com eles!


	4. Chapter 3

**Angels of the Sea**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não nos pertence, todos já sabem disso, mas se pertencesse, os cavaleiros de bronze não existiriam só o Shun, e teria muito yaoi/lemon e menos lutas.**

**Summary:**

**O que aconteceria se o Imperador dos Oceanos ordenasse que seus GMs procurassem discípulos alegando que eles já estavam velhos? Será que esses meninos dariam muito trabalho? O que será que vai acontecer com nossos queridos Marinas?**

**Credits: Pisces Luna pelas fichas e por algumas idéias e Kurumada-sama, TOEI e etc. pelo anime/manga.**

* * *

- Como é que não ficamos sabendo de vocês?!

Já em casa, ou melhor, dizendo, Santuário de Poseidon, o grupo de garotos estava conversando sobre os dois marinas desconhecidos por eles até então. A tarde já tinha ocupado o lugar da manhã um pouco turbulenta dos nossos queridos futuros Generais Marinas de Poseidon, mas nada que eles pudessem superar... Sem colocar o Templo a baixo.

- Calma Kaname... Se até o Mibel não sabia da existência de Luigi-kun ou de Shiki-kun, certamente nós também não iríamos entrar em conhecimento disso tão cedo. - Sensou disse, se virando para os dois novatos do grupo. - Bom... Bem-vindos mais uma vez. Pena que antes o sinal tinha tocado, mas agora vamos poder saber mais de vocês...

- E tornarmos amigos!! - Kain passou o seu braço esquerdo por cima dos ombros de Luigi, e o direito nos de Shiki.

- Certamente... Mas, porque será que Julian-sama nunca nós disse sobre vocês? Isso sim é estranho... - Mibel fechou a mão e a levou para encostar perto de seu queixo, parecendo pensativo.

Os fios finos e curtos do cabelo de Mibel eram negros. Seus olhos neste momento estavam brilhantes - Mais por parte das 'luzes' do mar estarem sempre em 'movimento' do que serem assim naturais -, e davam certo charme do norueguês. Kain, que ainda estava abraçando ambos os novatos, fixou seus olhos naquela figura calma e... Não sabia bem o que pensar. O jovem era bonito, não, lindo, de um jeito bem inocente. O marina de Scylla sentiu suas faces coradas e então desfez o abraço em grupo, e ainda olhava encantado para o marina de Sirene, que fechava e abria as pálpebras vagarosamente.

- Ele deve ter suas razões. Bem, mais tarde perguntamos isso a ele. - Kaname deu um fim naquilo, achando uma resposta prática para aquele caso.

- Sim. - Todos responderam menos Shiki e Luigi, mas não observando esse detalhe direito, todos tinham agora voltar para os seus pilares. Kain ainda olhava intensamente para Mibel, e este percebendo o par de olhos cinza, ou quem sabe uma mistura dele com um toque de violeta, virou seu rosto para ele com um sorriso alegre.

- Vamos voltar aos pilares, Kain?

"-Esse sorriso poderia encantar o deus grego mais frio" - Pensou o aprendiz de Scylla, babando, notando só agora a incrível beleza do seu companheiro.

- Ei! Venham logo!! - Sensou gritou para os dois que ficaram para trás. - Mibel-san, libera o Kain-kun desse encantamento que você lançou nele logo! - Rindo do rosto do Kain - que agora tinha virado parente do tomate por ter a face mais corada ainda - Sensou correu mais rápido para direção de seu pilar.

- Hum? - Mibel não entendeu nada, só viu o 'tomatinho' abaixar o rosto, empacando envergonhado no meio do caminho. O norueguês voltou alguns passos até ficar pertinho de Scylla, e pegou na mão dele, ainda com aquele sorriso de derreter alguém de admiração. - Não liga para o Sensou, ok? Mas, realmente, é melhor continuamos senão nossos mestres nos esfolam vivos. Vamos agora...

Com um movimento sutil, Mibel foi puxando sem pressa, seu amigo que a cada hora só ficava gradativamente vermelho, passando de tomate a pimenta. Quando chegaram à divisória dos caminhos para cada pilar, Mibel se despediu de Kain com mais um sorriso. Quando se virou para o pilar, Kain pôde perceber como os fios pretos brilhavam e como queria tocar-los, acariciar e sentir o perfume provavelmente maravilhoso deles. Quando se deu por si, estava fazendo isso mesmo.

Mibel tinha parado, sentindo as mãos carinhosas do outro tocar cada mecha de cabelo seu, e as levar próximas às narinas, respirando devagar. Não tinha coragem de virar a cabeça, pois parecia que Kain segurava-o tão fortemente... Sentiu, pela segunda vez na vida, seu corpo ficar mais quente que o normal. A primeira vez foi quando pegou uma febre, mas, agora era diferente... Alguém estava tocando-o.

- K-Kain... - Sirene tentou tornar sua voz mais firme, só que falhou, gerando um gemido.

- Seu cabelo é tão cheiroso Mibel-kun... - Ainda sem jeito, o Scylla falou bem baixinho, ouvindo o seu nome sair da boquinha rosada de Mibel como um gemido... Tão lindo...

- Kain... - Repetiu o moreno, mas não pôde continuar, pois sentiu Kain cheirar seu cabelo mais uma vez. - Ahhh... - Gemeu novamente. O próprio Mibel se espantou, como ele podia ter gemido? Nunca tinha sentido aquilo na vida, mas, estava gostando... Aquilo era estranho, e Kain ajudava para aquilo ficar mais estranho ainda.

- Sim, Mibel-kun? - O futuro dominador de bestas de Scylla estava acariciando os fios negros de seu amigo, e tinha aproximado sua boca da orelha esquerda do outro, sussurrando, enquanto pousava suavemente sua mão esquerda no ombro de sua 'vítima'.

- P-por favor... Pare com isso!! - Sentindo seu corpo responder, e tomar um impulso, Mibel saiu das 'garras' de Kain, se virando para o mesmo, com o seu rosto tomado medo. Estava ofegando, não sabia como controlar direito sua respiração.

- Me... Desculpe Mibel-kun. - Kain abaixou mais uma vez sua cabeça, sentindo-se o ser mais culpado da face terrestre. - Eu... Não consegui me conter, desculpe.

- Esta... Tudo bem... - Mibel sussurrou, e no mesmo instante virou-se. - Até amanhã, Kain. - E sentindo um calafrio tomar conta de sua espinha, Mibel correu. Não sabia por que estava tão desesperado assim, e nem sentiu lágrimas escorrerem de seu rosto tão branco.

- Eu-sou-um-idiota! - Repetiu para si mesmo, enquanto o olhava correr para longe. Kain de cabeça baixa voltou para seu pilar. Mas, mesmo se sentindo tão triste, ainda queria sentir de novo o corpo quente de Mibel perto do seu. Queria tocar não só os fios de cabelo, mas todo o corpinho quente do mais velho. Queria ouvir-lo dizer seu nome muito mais vezes. Queria que Mibel o amasse. Ainda com uma esperança no coração, Kain fechou a porta atrás de si, ainda pensando no seu anjo moreno.

Kaname ainda estava indignado por antes não ter sido informado - assim como os outros, mas Kaname sempre queria saber tudo primeiro - da existência dos dois marinas. Ora, ele mesmo devia ter previsto! Onde já se tinha ouvido ou visto um dos pilares estar totalmente desprotegido, e o Imperador não criar um futuro herdeiro dos mares? Bufou irritado, dando passos maiores. Takeru caminhava ao lado de seu amigo, tentando o acalmar com palavras.

- Calma Kaname, só porque não ficamos sabendo de Shiki ou Luigi, não é o fim do mundo! - Takeru olhava com seus orbes violetas brilhantes para o rosto frustrado de Kaname.

- Mas eu devia ter pensado nisso! Eu! O poderoso Kaname deveria ter presumido isso... Não admito isso. - Fechando mais a cara, o jovem Cavalo Marinho nem ligava muito para as palavras de Takeru, nem o tom calmo e preocupado que ele usava.

- Nem Mibel-kun sabia disso... - Mal completou a frase que viu Kaname parar abruptamente e dirigir seu olhar invejoso para si.

- MIBEL! SEMPRE O MIBEL! RAIOS O PARTAM EM DOIS! SE NECESSÁRIO TRÊS! Ah, estou sendo egoísta Takeru? Imagina! - Kaname usava sua voz mais irritante de todas. Quem agüentaria ficar ouvindo ele sem dar um belo de um soco para fazê-lo parar com aquele ataque de inveja? (Chibi - Não sei quanto a vocês, mas Takeru agüentou XD).

- Kaname... Por favor, se acalme... Mibel não é um deus para saber de tudo. Ele mesmo confessou que não sabia. - Takeru ficou de frente ao marina de Cavalo Marinho, colocando ambas as mãos sob os ombros dele e o chacoalhando de leve. - Não é tendo um ataque que tudo vai mudar. Como seu amigo, eu digo que é melhor você refletir mais sobre suas atitudes. Ok?

- Hunf... - Kaname bufou, olhando para o lado, mais calmo. - Está bem, está bem. Juro que vou me acalmar... - Notando que já tinham chegado à divisória dos pilares, Kaname se despediu de Takeru, sentindo a cada passo seu corpo ficar mais leve. Estranho, só depois que o amigo o tocou nos ombros é que tinha a sensação de que se livrou de uma carga de 100000000000000 Kg. Observou o mar acima de sua cabeça, pensando no seu amigo, se perguntando depois porque não o conseguia tirar de sua cabeça.

Johannes ouviu quando o garoto mais novo que ele, falou num tom de brincadeira para outros dois lá atrás. Olhou para onde Sensou também vinha, rindo bastante e lindamente, com gosto, enquanto ficava mais perto da velocidade que o taurino usava. Johannes tirou de dentro de seu bolso da calça seu mp4, e colocando os fones nos ouvidos, ligou-o e começou a ouvir uma música.

- Ei Johannes, você ouviu quando eu disse: "Mibel-san, libera o Kain-kun desse encantamento que você lançou nele logo!"? HUhauahuahau! Você devia ter visto a cara do Kain!

-... - Johannes tinha um sorriso meio bobo no rosto, enquanto caminhava e ouvia sua música tranquilamente... por enquanto.

- E então? Ouviu ou não ouviu Johannes? - Sensou manteve seus olhos cor de um azul muito intenso. - Johannes...? - O chamou de novo, mas ao perceber que o tcheco não tinha ouvido-o... - JOHANNES!!

- Hum? - Ele virou sua cabeça para direção do pequeno Sensou. - Sim, Sensou?

- Ahhh! Você não ouviu nada que eu disse, né? - O Dragão Marinho acusava com seus olhos mesmo, sem erguer um dedinho... Bem, para falar a verdade ele estava apontando para o Johannes também, então o estava acusando 'mesmo'.

- Me desculpe, Sensou. Prometo que vou ouvir na próxima vez. - Sorriu. Ahhh, aquele sorriso era melhor do que o do Mibel, com certeza, pois Johannes demonstrava alegria de sobra para todos. O garoto de mechas lisas e negras pareceu sentir-se encantado pelo sorriso cativante do tcheco.

Bem, uma coisa era certa... ele estava sendo atraído pelo Johannes, como um pedaço de aço é atraído por um ímã. Sensou olhou melhor para o rapaz que tinha ao seu lado, olhando para frente, relaxado, sem se preocupar muito com o rubor nas faces do outro. Agora, era Sensou quem estava encantado, e não Kain... Ou melhor dizendo, Kain ainda estava encantado, e com encantamento extra. (Melody - Exagerada... ¬¬ Chibi - O que posso fazer se eu criei o Mibel tão... fofo? XD - Chibi se gabando.-

Melody – E exibida também...)

Mas, o que nosso querido marina de Dragão Marinho não percebeu, foi a pedrinha no meio do caminho...

- Ahhhhh!! - Seu corpo foi levado para frente, mas dois braços fortes, dignos de um atleta, o tinham pegado bem no último segundo. Sensou encontrou com os olhos brilhantes e ainda preocupados de Johannes.

- Você está bem, Sensou?

- S-sim... Obrigado, Johannes-kun. - Fazendo a "famosa cara mais fofa do mundo", Sensou agradeceu o seu amigo e se endireitou.

- Está vermelho, tem certeza que está bem? - Sentiu a mão dele em sua testa, e os rostos ficarem próximos... Ahhh!! Ele estava se sentindo dentro de um fogão, dentro de uma torta de morangos! Fechou os seus olhos e logo a mesma mão carinhosa do outro se afastou.

- Não é febre...

- Como sabe? - Perguntou timidamente.

- Se meu senso de temperatura estiver correto, o calor de seu corpo não ultrapassou 40 ºC.

- Ah... sim... - Olhando para frente, logo notou que eles tinham chegado onde tinham que se separar. Despediram-se, e no meio do caminho para o Pilar do Atlântico Norte...

- Johannes vai ser meu! Meu! MEUUUUUU!! HIHIHHEHEHEHAHHAHAH!! - O moreno de cabelos lisos e olhos azuis estava decidido a 'pegar sua presa'.

(Melody- ¬¬''

Chibi - Tal Mestre, tal aprendiz D

Melody- -.-U)

Shiki tinha se oferecido a acompanhar Luigi ao Pilar. Eles estavam "ficando" de vez em quando, fazia um tempinho. Quando Shiki tentou beijar Luigi, o italiano se esquivou.

- Por favor, Shiki, você disse que ia devagar.

- Está bem, desculpe Luigi. Prometo não forçar mais, ok?

- Sim... - e dizendo isso deu um selinho em Shiki. – Tchau, Shiki!

- T-tchau... o/o

(Eles estavam já na frente do pilar Antártico.)

Quando entrou em casa, fechou a porta e virou-se. Quando fez isso, viu Kasa olhando diretamente nos olhos dele.

- K-Kasa-sama? – o medo transbordava de seu pequeno corpo. – O-o senhor viu não é? – disse ele abaixando a cabeça, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas e esperando uma repreensão.

- Vi.

-...

- Achei isso meio estranho, Luigi. Mas, quero que você saiba que sempre estarei ao seu lado e apoiando-o. - disse Kasa com um sorriso no rosto.

O garoto não disse nada, só pulou no colo de seu mestre, que o levou até o sofá nos braços e deitou-o em seu ombro e ficaram vendo televisão.

1 Mês depois...

O dia amanheceu; Peixes pulavam e nadavam na água do mar; a luz do amanhecer ainda não tinha se instalado dentro das correntes marítimas; sereias cantavam suas melodias para saudar o sol e se despedir da lua; seres humanos respiravam tranqüilos em suas camas; os Pilares sustentavam o céu-mar... Toda essa calma começou a ruir quando os despertadores tocaram.

Pilar do Oceano Atlântico Sul...

Como sempre, Mibel estava mais adiantado do que os outros, e encontrava-se fazendo a comida dele e a do mestre... Não sabia como, mas algo dentro de si dizia que esse dia seria cheio de surpresas para todos os marinas. Como se não bastasse ontem descobrir da existência de mais dois companheiros de batalha, hoje sentia algo diferente no ar.

Desviou sua atenção ao notar certo barulho do despertador tocar no quarto de seu mestre. Colocava a comida na mesa, e como já tinha comido, não precisava tomar seu desjejum com Sorento. Pegou suas coisas, enquanto esperava sentado na cadeira da cozinha seu mestre chegar. Sentia, mais claramente, que algo estava se formando... E só mais tarde, foi perceber que era o destino.

Pilar do Oceano Antártico...

Luigi também tinha o costume de acordar cedo. Neste dia não iria à escola porque iria fazer um exame de DNA, com um casal que se dizia seus pais. Apesar de ter acordado cedo, seu mestre também já estava de pé e fazendo o lanche.

- Bom dia, Kasa-sama! – disse o garoto com um sorriso

- 'Dia, Luigi. O café está quase pronto, à que horas você vai fazer o exame?

- Daqui à uma hora.

- Então porque acordou tão cedo?

- Não consigo acordar tarde, ainda mais com a expectativa de poder encontrar meus pais.

- Que horas você termina? Quer que eu te busque?

- Mestre, eu não sou mais criança!

- Mas você esta sobre minha responsabilidade, Luigi. E não quero que nada de mal aconteça ao meu pupilo. - Se virou para encarar o seu aprendiz, enquanto arrumava a mesa. - Agora se sente, o café já esta pronto.

- Sim mestre...

Pilar do Oceano

Resumidamente, a manhã dos outros foi igual: Demoraram a se levantar (Esse foi o Johannes), fizeram manha (Esse foi o Kaname), demorando no banheiro (Esse foi o Sensou, mas também, com o mestre lá dentro o incentivando a conversar...), comendo e arrumando-se para outro longo dia escolar. (Esses foram todos!)

Todos se encaminhavam para a mesma passagem que tinham ido ontem. Mibel e takeru já estavam lá há algum tempo, só que estavam esperando o pessoal. Logo, já estavam quase chegando Kain e Kaname, e como andavam devagar, ainda cheios de sono, o aprendiz de Cavalo Marinho puxou uma conversa com o amigo ao seu lado.

- Ei, Kain...

- Hum...? - Gemeu, coçando os olhos e tentando ficar mais acordado.

- Você acha que hoje o dia vai ser bom? - O jovem olhou para cima, porém, ao ver o mar, logo se lembrou que estavam no fundo do mar, e se não visse as horas num relógio, não saberia dizer que horas eram por causa do imutável aspecto debaixo do mar.

- Hum... sim... - Disse numa voz sumida.

- E como serão os cursos? Hum? Já deu uma olhada nos nomes dos professores? Quer dizer, eles podem até ser os cavaleiros de ouro, mas... Será mesmo o correto deixar-los dar esses cursos? Pois bem que a diretora poderia ter contratado homens mais experientes para as aulas...

- Hum... - Dava a impressão que o aprendiz de Scylla estava sonambulando por ai, então, para acordar de vez mesmo seu colega, resolveu apelar para algo que tinha notado ontem...

- Kain... Você não acha o Mibel uma graçinha? - Kaname fixou seu olhar na face bondosa dele e sorriu de canto, querendo gravar a reação do mesmo.

- Hum... Como?! O... O Mibel... Hee... não foi isso que eu... o Mibel... - Se atropelando entre as palavras, Kain de fato ficou mais desperto, além de ter tomado uma coloração avermelhada nas faces.

- Então, quer dizer que ele é feio? - Aproximou sua boca discretamente perto do ouvido direito do outro, caminhando naturalmente enquanto Takeru acenava para eles. - ... Ou maravilhoso? Ou ainda talvez um pedaço de mau caminho, como as sereias traiçoeiras? É isso que você acha... dele? - Disse por fim, engrossando um pouco a voz, a fazendo ficar rouca sedutora, para depois ficar ereto e dar uma acenadinha de volta.

- Não é isso! Ele não é isso! - Gritou, olhando com fúria Kaname.

- Kain... Por que esta gritando deste jeito? - A voz do assunto principal que Kaname estava falando até agora, se fez ouvida claramente. Alguns fios negros caiam sobre a face pálida, marcada por aqueles olhos púrpuras, do aprendiz de Sirene, e ele estava expressando agora um pouco de receio, mas sua voz dizia que estava preocupado, mesmo assim.

- Eu... - Ficou sem jeito, enquanto suas íris acinzentadas, mas agora, sentindo a vermelhidão no rosto, pareciam mais uma coloração meio violeta. - Não foi nada... Bem, já chegaram os outros?

- Não... até agora, só chegaram eu, você, Takeru e o Kaname. - Respondeu calmamente, olhando para o futuro Cavalo Marinho.

- Sempre bem informado... se bem que, pode se notar isso só olhando ao nosso redor, não é? - Sorrindo com aquele jeito irônico que sempre o marcava, se dirigiu mais para a entrada, indo a direção do Takeru.

- Kain... - Mibel deu um passo para frente, enquanto estendia sua mão para frente, procurando apoiá-la sob o ombro do outro. - Tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre você e o Kaname? Quer me contar sobre isso, desabafar...?

- "Ontem ele se despediu de mim chorando, parecendo chateado comigo... agora esta me tocando, assim, deste jeito, oferecendo algum apoio?" - Olhou primeiro para a mão que se segurava a si, e lentamente foi seguindo a extensão até os olhos cinza se encontrarem com os púrpuras. - "Mibel não é humano..." - Não, obrigado pela preocupação Mibel, mas estou bem. - Sorriu, tentando passar mais confiança. - Não aconteceu nada de extraordinário. - Pegou na mão dele, tirando-a do lugar onde se encontrava enquanto colocava sobre a mesma sua outra mão, sentindo que seu carinho pelo outro voltara.

- Então... Está be...

- EI POMBINHOS!! VAMOS LOGO, SENÃO VAMOS NOS ATRASAR!

Não soube se eram só eles, ou os raios solares que estavam deixando calor nas água marinhas, mas, os dois ficaram muito vermelhos ao ouvirem o chamado. Quando olharam em direção a entrada, só foram capazes de observarem alguns minúsculos fios de mechas douradas desaparecem da passagem adentro. Mal esperaram um minuto para começarem a correr, atrasados.

De dentro da caverna...

- Kaname-kun! Quando eu pedi para chamá-los para eles não ficarem para trás, eu não quis dizer assim! - Takeru também estava com as faces meio coradas.

- Ah, eles merecem, principalmente o **Mibel**... - Ao dizer o nome daquele-que-o-deixou-irritado-desde-a-segunda-impressão (Primeiro eles se encontraram com o Julian, e a segunda impressão é quando eles passaram da primeira vez na passagem, vocês se lembram? Melody- Mas é claro, né Chibi? ¬¬), dando ênfase na palavra, fazendo seus olhos azuis cor-de-gelo brilharem por combate.

- Mais mesmo assim... Não é bom os ficar chamando de 'pombinhos', pois vá que isso o incomode tanto que se voltem os dois contra si?

- Desde quando você se preocupa tanto comigo, Takeru? - O mais alto e velho, virou seu rosto com a face totalmente mudada, até o sorriso que é a marca registrada de Kaname! Seus lábios ficaram mais rubros por ele ter mordido um pouco o lábio inferior, e seu sorriso irônico mudou para um sorriso sedutor e dominador. O jovem aprendiz de Kraken se sobressaltou, apertando um pouco mais o passo depois de ter encarado com seus inocentes olhos violetas aos azuis fogosos de Kaname. - Ei... o que foi? - Também avançou mais para frente, alcançando o garoto mais novo com suas pernas longas. - Só quero saber se preocupa comigo como amigo... - Num movimento repentino, ele prensou Takeru contra a parede delicadamente, se abaixando um pouco para ter pouca distância entre eles. - Ou por que quer ser mais do que um amigo...

- Eu... eu...

- O que você esta fazendo com o Takeru, Kaname-kun?!

- Hum? - Olhando para o lado de onde tinham vindo, encontrou com os olhos dos dois que tinha deixado para trás. E notou também uma coisa na boca de Mibel... - Nada que te interesse, Scylla. - Se separando do corpo menor, deu as costas e foi seguindo em frente. Mas é claro, não antes de dar um aperto discreto e fortinho em uma das nádegas do russo.

- Takeru-kun... Parece que nem você escapa daquelas garras do Kaname. Mas não se preocupe, ele não vai fazer nada de mal com você de agora em diante, ok?

- É... ahn... bem... Desculpe por fazê-los atrasar mais...

- Ainda não estamos atrasados, como saímos cedo e a escola é perto, ainda temos muito tempo. - Mibel cortou o outro, começando a tocar sua flauta logo após seu comentário tranqüilizante. Foi curta a melodia, mas o suficiente para aqueles dois por hora, esquecerem das perturbações.

- Bem... vamos então? - Com o mesmo sorriso de ontem, Sirene guiou seus companheiros para a escola... Encantando ainda mais o Kain.

O dia no Colégio de Athena foi normal. Na 8ª Série (Onde estão Kain, Luigi e Takeru), eles tiveram, como a primeira aula, Geografia. O professor era grego, tinha cabelo curto e olhos esverdeados... Muito parecido com o professor de História... Aliás, parecido até demais.

- Aioros-sensei? Você também vai dar aula de Geografia para a gente? - O Marina aprendiz de Kraken perguntou inocentemente.

- Eu não sou Aioros, eu sou irmão dele, Aioria. Bom dia turma, sou Aioria, Cavaleiro de ouro de Leão. - Disse, colocando suas coisas na mesa dos professores.

- Bom dia professor Aioria... - O que aconteceu na aula de um, aconteceu na sala do outro. Os alunos ainda estavam se reacostumando a acordar tão cedo assim e colocar o cérebro para funcionar, então, começou fazendo uma pequena brincadeirinha educativa sobre a primeira guerra mundial. Enquanto ele ia explicando, muito alto para o meu gosto, ia passando por entre as carteiras e fazendo imitações, tudo muito cômico, fazendo logo o pessoal acordarem rapidinho.

Na aula de Química, o professor entrou já com raiva... Tinha longas madeixas e olhos bem azuis. Tinha brigado por alguns segundos com o Aioria por ele ter tomado dez minutos da aula dele, mas os alunos não chegaram a ver nem ouvir a briguinha.

- Bom dia alunos, sou o professor de Química de vocês! Milo, Cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião! Muito bem, agora, quero que todos vocês abram o livro na página oito... - Isso vai longe.

No 1º ano...

- Bom dia turma!

- Bom dia professor... - Todos estavam olhando com muito interesse ao professor que se parecia tanto com o Aioria...

_- Ei gente, acho que o professor Aioria bateu a cabeça, perdeu a memória e acha que é o professor de História... - Comentou Kaname no msn._

_- Ele não se enganou. Ele é Aioros de Sagitário, irmão de Aioria. Acho que é por eles serem irmãos que se parecem tanto. - Mibel comentou discretamente._

_- Você e suas soluções rápidas... Volto a perguntar: Será que tem alguma coisa que você não sabe? ¬¬_

_- Desculpe, só estou lhe escrevendo a verdade... - Sai do msn._

_- Kaname, você não acha que isso já esta indo longe demais...? o.õ_

_- Que nada! Eu ainda vou provar para aquele coelho desgraçado que quem manda aqui sou eu! AHUAHAUAUAHUUAH!! - (Chibi- Acho que Kaname ficaria melhor sendo aprendiz de Dragão Marinho... (Pensa um pouco) OO Nãoo!! Assim ta melhor! Esqueçam o que eu disse!)_

- E sou Aioros, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário, e... Hum... Quem são os números 11 e 19?

- Hee... eu sou o número 11... - Kaname respondeu.

- E eu o 19 ... - Esse foi o Sensou.

- Muito bem, daqui em diante, deixem para conversar no MSN... na hora do Intervalo. Entenderam?

- Sim senhor! - Fazendo aquele movimento de soldados, colocando a mão na cabeça e batendo os pés - mesmo sentados).

- Engraçadinhos... Pois bem turma, vou querer uma redação explicando sobre A primeira revolução industrial para amanhã! Com cinqüenta linhas no mínimo! Salvem no CD e me entreguem amanhã.

- Ahhh... - Exclamação desanimada de toda a classe.

- Bem, agora vamos a aula!

_- Obrigado por isso, gênio..._

_- Ei, você também ajudou, viu? ¬¬_

_- Mas você é quem começou a enlouquecer o.o _

_- Eu o que?!_

_- É melhor deixarem de papo e começarem a prestar atenção na aula u.u - Mibel entrou e saiu logo após isso._

_- Hunf... Ok vamos ver a aula Sensou. Trégua?_

_- Trégua._

No 2º ano...

- Olá pessoal! Eu sou o professor de Redação de vocês! - Um homem muito alto, e moreno, com cabelo liso e dourado entrou na classe, muito alegremente.

- Bom dia professor! - Responderam imediatamente.

- Muito bem, para começar, quero que leiam o que tem gravado nesses CDs e depois façam o exercício pedido neles. Entreguem-me o CD com a redação e as questões até o final da aula!

Intervalo...

- Ei, alguém sabe por que o Luigi-kun não veio hoje? – perguntou Kaname

- Por que ele foi fazer um exame... - Shiki respondeu tristemente. Kaname se sentiu feliz por não ter sua pergunta respondida por Mibel.

- Mibel, posso falar com você um instante? – perguntou Kain

- Claro. – respondeu o aprendiz de Sirene

Eles foram até o lado mais vazio e escuro da lanchonete.

- Quando você vai contar ao Imperador o que viu?

- Não sei, Kain... Eu sei que foi injustiça para com o Takeru e que isso prejudicou a relação dele com o mestre, mas...

-... O Kaname e o Sensou também são seus amigos, apesar de serem uns chatos.

- Isso. Aliás, não quero ferrar ninguém.

- Você em que decidir logo. Ou as coisas irão piorar cada vez mais.

- Tudo bem, você tem razão. Eu devo ficar do lado da justiça, vou falar com o Imperador hoje mesmo. Vamos voltar.

- Espere Mibel-kun! – Kain tinha planejado tudo. Mibel estava se virando para ir embora, mas quando ouviu o chamado, deu meia volta e foi agarrado por braços magros, porém fortes. Sentiu seus lábios sendo invadidos por uma língua quente e ágil. Ele, Mibel, estava beijando, sendo beijado, recebendo um beijo ou dando um beijo em Kain! Ele queria se libertar do abraço, mas parecia que suas forças tinham sumido. Ao invés de tentar se soltar, por fim se entregou. Abriu mais os lábios, parou de cerrar os dentes e passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Kain. Ficaram um tempo assim e pararam para pegar fôlego, mas sem desgrudar as bocas, como se quisessem que aquele momento não passasse nunca. Mas logo depois de passado o transe, Mibel abriu os olhos e olhou com os olhos marejados para Kain.

- Está brincando comigo, não é? – perguntou, com a voz embargada.

- O quê? – perguntou Kain, confuso.

- E-eu... Eu odeio você! – disse isso em um tom tão magoado que partiria o coração de qualquer pessoa em pedaços bem pequenos, e depois saiu correndo.

De volta à lanchonete...

Kain voltou sozinho à lanchonete e com uma cara de azedar leite. O clima ficou logo pesado e fez-se um silencio mortal.

- Kain, onde está Mibel-kun?

- Ele... Ele foi á sala dele! É isso! Ele foi à sala dele pegar algo que eu esqueci o que é!

- E porque você está com essa cara de assustar criancinhas? – perguntou Sensou, enchendo o saco.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, e Mibel não voltava. Todos começaram a ficar preocupados (menos Kaname, é claro) e Kain ainda estava carrancudo.

- Eu vou procurá-lo. Já volto, vou ver se aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Agora, Kain, você vai dizer por que está com essa cara, ou vai contar à força? Você vai conversar com o Mibel, depois ele some e você aparecer com uma cara esquisita. O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sensou.

- Eu... Uns garotos da minha sala vieram me provocar e eu bati neles, mas a diretora viu e vai contar para o mestre Io.

- Vamos fingir que acreditamos. Se você não quer contar, sinta-se à vontade. – disseram os outros em uníssono.

De volta à Takeru...

Takeru não conseguia achar Mibel em nenhum lugar na escola. Estava muito preocupado, por isso ele esqueceu de procurar pelo cosmo. Quando descobriu onde o garoto estava, no Hall do colégio, saiu em disparada para lá, encontrando no caminho os professores Afrodite, que não falou nada, Shaka que o repreendeu e Kanon que perguntou aonde ia tão apressado.

Achou Mibel sentado no chão, abraçando os joelhos com a cabeça entre estes. Em um intervalo regular, ele sacudia, como se tivesse um tique nervoso.

- Mibel... – Takeru se aproximou e tocou-o no ombro.

- ... – o garoto levantou o rosto que estava extremamente vermelho, com os olhos inchados.

- O que aconteceu?

Mibel contou com dificuldade para o Kraken o que aconteceu, pois não conseguia falar direito e era sacudido constantemente por soluços. Takeru sentiu que devia dizer algo para conforta-lo mas não conseguiu encontrar palavras certas, por isso apenas abraçou o amigo. Este, aceitou o abraço e chorou no ombro do outro.

* * *

N/M: Hello, girls! How are you? Tudo bem com vocês? Bom, demoramos a postar os capítulos, porque aconteceu um acidente com nosso otouto, por isso a demora. Mas, como recompensa, aqui está o 3º capítulo da fic. Esperamos que gostem!

N/C: Aiai... Gomen pessoas pelo atraso, mas é que tivemos alguns pequenos problemas... Mas afinal saiu! Desculpem pelos casais que ficaram 'de lado', mas é que como somos donas da fic, os nossos persos devem ir primeiro... - Chibi é quase acertada por um tridente. - ... Acho que o Popo vai sentir falta disso, mas eu nem ligo, ele tentou ME acertar! - Pega a arma para si. –

Bem, voltando... Os casais vão aparecer mais, e é agora que o circo vai começar a esquentar!! Uhuuuu!! - Pulando. - Ok, não notem minha alegria, eu sou assim mesmo. - Sorriso. - Ahhhh!! Mibelzinho da mamãe! Você esteve lindo! E os outros também é claro... - CHibi é acertada pelos sapatos, tênis e sandálias das donas dos persos. - Ahhhh!! Jaa ne!!

N/M: \" Kissus, Jaa Ne!


	5. Chapter 4

**Angels of the Sea**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não nos pertence, todos já sabem disso.**

**Summary: O que aconteceria se o Imperador dos Oceanos ordenasse que seus GMs procurassem discípulos alegando que eles já estavam velhos? Será que esses meninos dariam muito trabalho? O que será que vai acontecer com nossos queridos Marinas?**

**Credits: Pisces Luna pelas fichas e por algumas idéias e Kurumada-sama, TOEI e etc. pelo anime/manga.**

**AVISO: a partir do próximo capítulo, só eu, Melody, estarei escrevendo essa fic, que por motivos idiotas e infantis (os quais nem mesmo eu sei e entendi), foi abandonada (a fic) pela outra autora (a Chibi).**

--

- O que aconteceu?

Mibel contou com dificuldade para o Kraken o que aconteceu, pois não conseguia falar direito e era sacudido constantemente por soluços. Takeru sentiu que devia dizer algo para confortá-lo, mas não conseguiu encontrar palavras certas, por isso apenas abraçou o amigo. Este aceitou o abraço e chorou no ombro do outro.

- Agora pode me dizer direito o que aconteceu, Mibel...? - Sorriu o marina, enquanto fazia carinho no cabelo do outro. – Não entendi muita coisa, apenas o básico.

-... - Ficou calado, enquanto recobrava o ar para os pulmões, e se desencostava do amigo.

- Mibel, pode me dizer! Eu sou seu companheiro, se tiver algum problema, pode desabafar comigo...

- Não, não estou com nenhum problema. - Secou as lágrimas, enquanto se colocava se pé, ficando de costas.

- Mibel, não se vá! Amigos ajudam os amigos, eu quero te ajudar! Mibel! Mibel!

Takeru tentou trazer o amigo para mais perto, mas ao fazer isso sua mão acidentalmente pegou na calça de Sirene, fazendo abaixar um pouco e fazer o garoto perder o equilíbrio, caindo sob o colo de Kraken que conseguiu o segurar direito. As íris púrpuras se encontraram com as violetas. Foi quando de repente...

- MIBEL SEU CÃO NEGRO! O QUE ESTA FAZENDO COM O TAKERU?!

Ambos os marinas tinham desviado os olhares, e qual foi a surpresa ao verem Kaname vermelho de raiva, observando os dois naquela posição chamativa e inocentemente sensual? Bem... Não só o moreno meio-loiro estava ali, mas o resto dos marinas também, todos, observando incrédulos aquilo. Até Kain estava, ao lado de Kaname, com os olhos arregalados, e seu coração apertado.

Então, era por isso que Mibel o tinha recusado? Ele já tinha um caso com Takeru? Antes que concluísse mais alguma coisa, acordou e viu Kaname dar um chute no rosto do seu anjo, fazendo-o ser lançado para trás, cair de bruços no chão, e o outro se encolher.

- Tomaaaaaa!!

- Kaname! Para com isso! - Todos estavam avançando, tentando controlar o esquentado rapaz.

O Cavalo Marinho batia com força e vontade no pobre Mibel, nas costas dele, ao lado, nas pernas... Foi detido pelo grupo de amigos, mas ainda deu tempo de chutá-lo na perna esquerda. O estado dele era lamentável. O nariz sangrava, hematomas estavam manchando sua pele branca por debaixo do uniforme, além do tecido ter ficado um pouco sujo. O garoto estava inconsciente no chão, parecendo estar morto...

- Mibel! - Kain gritou, soltando Kaname e indo vê-lo mais de perto. O virou cuidadosamente, e fitou com preocupação o rosto tomado pelo vermelho do sangue que não parava de escorrer.

O garoto moreno não dava sinais de estar consciente, então, o pegando nos braços correu até a enfermaria. Enquanto o amigo se distanciava, os marinas fitaram a poça de sangue, pequena, mas mesmo assim aquilo era sangue, que tinha se formado no chão, depois desviaram os olhares, lançando-os acusadores para o Kaname que estava sendo segurado pelo Johannes.

- Parece que você passou mesmo dos limites cara! - Sensou disse, preocupado com o Mibel.

- Kaname, você é um idiota mesmo! - Falou Johannes, mostrando-se pela primeira vez exaltado.

- É, não precisava quase matar o Mibel!

- Aliás, o que exatamente aconteceu, Takeru? - Johannes olhou para o garoto que já estava de pé, mas tremendo todo.

- Eu... Eu puxei o Mibel, pois ele ia embora sem falar nada. Ele se desequilibrou e caiu em cima de mim...

- Viu? Foi um acidente! Não deveria ter esquentado essa sua cabeça tonta, Kaname. - Sensou recebeu um olhar de raiva do outro.

- Melhor irmos atrás deles para ver se Mibel esta mesmo bem? - Kraken sugeriu.

- Não. - Joh disse, sendo o centro das atenções de todos. - Me parece que Mibel deve ficar um pouco sozinho... - Olhava com um olhar vago para o sangue, e algumas gotas espalhadas ao redor.

--

Ao chegar à enfermaria do colégio, Kain abriu a porta com violência, chutando a pobre madeira que nada tinha haver com a história quase a fazendo se partir. Estava ofegante, sério e preocupado, o que era de se estranhar, pois o garoto de 14 anos na maior parte de seu tempo era gentil e muito bondoso... Aqueles sentimentos que faziam seu coração doer a ponto de se rasgar o estavam transformando, até sua aparência naquele instante parecia assombrosa, dando um ar de filme de terror.

- Enfermeira, ele precisa ser tratado imediatamente... - Disse, observando uma moça com olhar gentil se aproximar.

- Oh! - Notou que o adolescente estava sangrando, e apontou para uma cama. - Pode colocá-lo ali, vou pegar algumas coisas e já volto...

Com pressa, a mulher desapareceu dentro de uma outra salinha. Ele depositou com todo o cuidado seu amigo no local indicado. Enquanto observava a lenta respiração de Mibel, Scylla afastou-lhe da testa os fios negros que caiam sob seus olhos fechados. As orbes antes cinzas estavam agora violetas, demonstrando o quanto o marina estava transtornado com aquilo. Apertou os punhos, a franja de coloração castanho claro caiu levemente sob sua face, projetando uma sombra quase maligna... Estava se lembrando como Kaname tinha batido em seu anjo, só porque ambos estavam apenas próximos demais!

Não, não admitia que Mibel tivesse ficado triste assim porque estava gostando do Takeru. Deixou os pensamentos de lado, quando notou que a mulher de longas madeixas castanhas estava o observando, mas logo ela voltou a se mover e resolveu chegar perto, ignorando a aura daquele rapaz. Limpou primeiramente as manchas secas do sangue, parecia que naquele meio tempo o nariz do moreno tinha parado de jorrar o líquido vermelho. Tirou-lhe a camisa e avaliou os hematomas roxos...

- Ele vai se recuperar?

- Sim, só foi um susto... - Ela continuou séria, enquanto a raiva deixava aos poucos Kain, o libertando daquela dor que estava sentindo no coração naquele momento... (N/C: Minha raiva também está se esvaindo vagarosamente de mim... N/M: Não perguntem o por que...).

- Ele vai acordar logo, mas antes é melhor ver como estão essas pernas. - Ela puxou para cima o tecido da perna esquerda de Mibel e arregalou um pouco os olhos, assim como Kain.

Aquilo era lamentável. Tinha mais machucados arroxeados ali do que qualquer outra parte do corpo dele, alguns não tinham agüentado o impacto e abriam agora feridas... A enfermeira pegou a pinça, com ela pegou o algodão, molhou em água quente e começou o tratamento... Parecia que aquele garoto de aparência angelical tinha se metido em uma grande briga.

-... Ahnn... - Os olhos púrpuras se abriram, mas logo cerraram com força, pela luz daquela sala ter atingido com muita energia suas íris.

- Mibel. Você está bem? - Conhecia aquele tom de voz. Calmo, entusiasmado, gentil, e profundo... Virou a cabeça rapidamente para o lado, arregalando os olhos e sentindo-se aquecer por dentro.

- Kain? O que houve? - Olhou ao redor, e parou quando viu a mulher terminar de mexer em suas pernas, com algodões manchados de sangue ao lado.

- Você desmaiou depois de receber uma surra do Kaname. - Disse, vendo a moça ir guardar e lavar os instrumentos.

- Fique deitado. - Foi tudo o que ela disse.

- ...

- ...

O silêncio reinava naquele pedaço, enquanto um resistia a arte de chorar, e outro resistia a arte de se aproximar e sentir o contato entre os corpos. Por fim, Kain se levantou como quem quer ir embora, mas sentiu uma tímida mão o pegar na sua, e o choque aconteceu. Olhos arregalados e surpresos se viraram para trás, e a face do lindo anjo machucado com um curativo no nariz o estava observando, muito envergonhado.

-... Fique... Por favor. - Completou, deixando os fios negros novamente apossarem e tomarem conta de seu rosto rosado.

- Como quiser. - Tornou a se inclinar para retirar mais uma vez mais mechas sob os olhos de Mibel, mas se surpreendeu quando ele, em um movimento rápido e forte se sentou, pegou-o na mão direita e fez com que a distância entre os rostos medisse como o tamanho de uma formiga.

- Quando você me beijou... - Começou, lembrando de como fora tal lembrança. - Por que fez aquilo?

-... Pelo simples fato de eu te amar... - Respondeu, corando também. Podia sentir a mudança de ares em Mibel. Ele parecia mais... Sério que o normal, e seus olhos estavam com um brilho vermelho traçado com o púrpura. – Nem sequer cogitei brincar com os sentimentos de uma pessoa tão pura como você...

- Ama-me de verdade? - Falou ao lado do ouvido do outro marina, recostando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

- Sim, disso eu tenho certeza, de todo o meu coraç... - Parou, ao sentir uma leve mordida no seu lábio inferior. Desde quando Mibel era tão rápido?!

- Não diga apenas me faça sentir tudo de novo. - Aquilo soara mais como uma ordem, que foi imediatamente cumprida pelo 'servo'...

--

- Cara, quando a diretora descobrir aquilo, ou quando alguém te dedurar, você vai se ferrar cara!! Não só uma, mas duas vezes!! - Sensou falou, enquanto comia seu lanche com rapidez.

- Hunf, se você está falando sobre quando Kain chegar, tenho pena dele... - O briguento, que era o assunto do dia naquela hora do intervalo estava tomando um refrigerante, sem remorsos por ter dado um 'tapa' no Mibel.

- Kaname, você devia era estar com a consciência pesada por ter feito aquilo com o Mibel! Ele não teve culpa! - Takeru era o mais preocupado de todos, e ficava minuto a minuto olhando para o corredor onde dava para a enfermaria.

- Bah... - Fez pouco caso, enquanto revirava os olhos.

- Kaname, devia controlar mais as suas emoções. - Johannes que até naquele momento estava ouvindo música, parou e fitou o outro, com um ar sério. - Esse seu ciúmes infantil com o Mibel está começando a passar dos limites... Melhor prevenir do que remediar.

- Ah! Quer saber! Se vocês não me querem por perto, vou embora! Nem sou pago para ficar ouvindo sermões de vocês o dia todo! - O loiro com mechas negras se levantou e andou com determinação para um canto mais afastado da área de lazer.

- Hum. - Suspirou Takeru, se levantando também. - Irei atrás dele... Quem sabe não o acalmo e faço mudar de idéia? - Olhos de todas as cores seguiram os passos de cavalo marinho e Kraken, apreensivos, enquanto pensavam em Sirene também.

Takeru estava falando com Kaname até agora com um tom de reprovação, mas decidiu perdoa-lo, afinal foi em um impulso que fez isso. Quando se encontraram o moreno estava na área descoberta da escola olhando para o céu com os olhos marejados. Parou na frente do Cavalo Marinho:

- Um doce por seus pensamentos, Kaname-kun? – disse num tom doce, assustando-o.

- T-Takeru? O-o que está fazendo aqui? Você junto com todo mundo estava me recriminando até agora pouco! – disse lacrimejando mais ainda, deixando um soluço escapar pelos lábios.

- Kaname-kun, por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis. – disse o garoto. – O que você fez foi uma clara demonstração de ciúmes, o que está acontecendo?

- É... Você é mesmo muito bom, ingênuo e avoado para perceber... Ás vezes parece o Johannes... – disse ele com um pequeno sorriso, ainda com os olhos marejados.

- Me fale o motivo, depois conte ao Mibel, quem sabe ele te entenderá? – respondeu Takeru.

- Você ainda não percebeu que eu te amo? – disse Kaname com um lindo sorriso estampado no rosto.

- C-como? – assustou-se o Kraken.

- Você tem razão, Takeru. Aquilo foi uma demonstração de ciúmes, não agüentei ver e pensar que meu "tenshi" (1) estava com outro. Eu sou um idiota, me desculpe por entrar na sua vida.

- Mas... – foi cortado bruscamente.

- Olha. – disse o Marina mais velho, com um olhar sério. – Eu fui uma desgraça na sua vida e se quiser que eu saia dela, é só... – sentiu um dedo pousar em seus lábios, o calando.

- Você não é uma desgraça na minha vida, e muito menos quero que você saia dela, ouviu?

- Hai...

- Por que... Eu também te amo, Kaname-kun...

Bom, geralmente, o seme é que começa um beijo, enlaçando em seus braços o frágil uke mas não foi esse o caso. Tomando a iniciativa que não deveria ser sua, Takeru, colocou suas mãos no pescoço de Kaname e o beijou. Um beijo calmo, cheio de amor e carinho, o primeiro de muitos outros que iriam trocar, mas o mais novo mal sabia que, se se envolvesse com o outro, poderia se decepcionar, e muito.

--

- Alguém viu o Luigi-kun? – perguntou Shiki.

- Cara, você parece um carrapato. Luigi-san não pode sair um instante que você já fica farejando-o. Não se preocupe – disse Sensou.

-... – Shiki mostrou o dedo do meio para Sensou.

- Enfia no seu... – Johannes tapou sua boca na hora.

- Por favor, Sensou, poupe-nos de ouvir isso.

- Como é que vocês vão ouvir, se você tapou minha boca? n.n – ele precisava fazer algo, ou aquele maldito tcheco iria enlouquece-lo. Delirava só de lembrar do toque daquela mão em seus lábios, daquelas mãos em seu pequeno corpo.

- Sensou, está vermelho, com "febre" de novo?

- N-não... n/n

- Então porque está vermelho?

- "PQP será que ele é tão anta assim mesmo?" N-não é nada... T-tá quente aqui né? – Abriu um dos botões de sua camisa.

Sensou era completamente diferente de Johannes. Seu uniforme não era alinhado, imcompleto e amarrotado. Era irascível, briguento e adorava arrumar confusões. Era o cúmulo do caos.

Johannes era completamente diferente de Sensou. Andava sempre de uniforme muito bem passado e engomado, totalmente completo. Era calmo, avoado, paciente. Era o cúmulo da paz.

Mas não dizem que os opostos se atraem?

- Sabe Sen-chan...

- SEN-CHAN??

-… já percebi que gosta de mim, apesar de não parecer.

- O QUÊ?

- Eu também gosto de você. O que acha de namorarmos?

- O.O

- O que foi? Fiz algo de errado?? ô.õ

- i.i Não, é que eu esperava que isso fosse dito com romantismo, mas você pergunta logo na lata!ò.ó

- Desculpe... -.-

- Johannes?

- Sim, Sen-chan?

- ¬¬ Você percebeu que não tem mais ninguém aqui?

- Percebi.

- T.T Não aceito que você esteja mais perceptivo que euuu!

- n.n

À tarde, na aula de música...

- Bom dia, turma! Como os veteranos sabem, todo ano, a escola promove um festival de cultura. Eu queria que formassem bandas, ou duplas, até mesmo solos, pra quem quiser se apresentar no dia, e escrevam os nomes em um papel e tragam aqui, na minha mesa, depois irei fazer um teste com cada um, naquela sala à prova de som.

Takeru e Shiki formaram uma dupla, ficando o primeiro no vocal/baixo e o segundo na guitarra. Depois dos testes, Orfeu elogiou muito aos alunos, mas especialmente, Shiki e Takeru, pois tocavam (os dois) e cantavam (Takeru) muito bem, e que se largassem a vida de marinas, poderiam seguir o caminho da música. Mas esses responderam que tinham um dever para com o Imperador, e que só iriam participar do concurso.

Na primeira aula de Lutas, com o professor Máscara da Morte todos se encontraram e formaram as duplas:

KanameXKain

TakeruXMibel

SensouXShiki

JohannesXLuigi

Kaname X Kain

Fortes ventos começaram a soprar naquela parte do coliseu, obra de Kaname. Kain materializou as Sete Bestas de Scylla. Cosmos se elevaram, punhos se levantaram, a concentração foi concentrada (êh pleonasmo do cara...). Depois de dois estampidos secos e altos, os dois estavam no centro da arena, desferindo seqüências de socos e chutes, acertaram um o rosto do outro, fazendo-os voarem para lados opostos. Mais dois estampidos se fizeram ouvir, o que não era de forma alguma, teletransporte, e sim, pura velocidade. Kain era mais ágil, por isso, desviava e atacava Kaname com certa facilidade. Já este último, não era tão rápido, e era traiçoeiro. Usou seus poderes secretos de controle do gelo, congelando o chão, disfarçando o uso, pois Takeru estava lutando com Mibel ali por perto. Os cosmos se elevaram o máximo possível, iriam usar seus golpes mais poderosos.

- Sopro Ascendente! (Preferi usar o golpe traduzido da primeira edição do mangá)

- Tornado Violento!

Tamanha era a força, porém sem diferença nenhuma, se chocaram e se anularam. Eles voltaram ao combate corpo a corpo. Por fim, Kain deu uma rasteira em Kaname fazendo-o ir ao chão.

- Isso foi por ter machucado o Mibel. – disse o Scylla com um indiferença fria, e um pé no pescoço do outro.

--

N/A: Yo minna-san! Como vão vocês? Como já disse só eu vou escrever essa fic agora, porque a chata(pra não falar outra coisa) da Chibi me deixou na mão.

E o tamanho dos caps irá diminuir também ok?

Kissus

Jaa Ne


	6. AVISO: NÃO É UM CAPÍTULO!

Hey, peoples! Tudo bom com vocês?? Faz tempo que não apareço por aqui, mas infelizmente, ainda não é dessa vez que sai o capítulo!T_T"

Devem estar querendo me matar, mas só vim avisar que retomei a fic esta semana, e pretendo postar o capítulo em pelo menos um mês!

Kit-chan! Resolvi atender os seus apelos e o primeiro lemon (ta, na verdade é um lime bem furreca...¬¬') vai ter o Sen-chan, ok??

Adoro todas vocês, quero que saibam disso, e não vou abandona-las de novo, ok??

–sapatada-

Bom, tudo isso é culpa da Chibi, que me deixa na mão no meio da fic e ainda me diz: "Seja positiva, você vai conseguir!". ¬¬''

Resposta dos reviews:

Lune Kuruta:

**Er... bom, não vou comentar muito sobre a novidade, mas espero sinceramente que, fic à parte, esteja tudo bem entre as duas.  
**_Bom, depois de tudo, até posso dizer que fiko tudo bem, mas não sei direito, porque tive uns probleminhas de família e não nos falamos muito..._

**Wow... os relacionamentos engrenaram de repente o.o'' Bão, hehehe! E viva o amor n.n  
**_Heh... Eu avisei... Bom, pelo menos eu acho que sim, né?? XD~ VIVA!\o/_

**Cacilda, Kaname!! Sabe, metido até vai, mas putz! Ele exagerou... MIBEL SEU CÃO NEGRO!". Só ciúme doentio pra dizer uma coisa dessas do menino... pobrezinho do Mibelzinho T_T (again u.u).**

_Bom, essa parte dele ser metido era feita pela Chibi, até porque, quando a "Yaoi PoisonIce Fics" fez o Kaname, era para ele ser desse jeito mesmo, mas a Chibi que exagerava muito... -.-'_**  
Ooh, a cena do Mibel com o Kain foi tão fofa! "-... Fique... Por favor", quem resiste a um pedido meigo desses? Mas não é que o Mibel também sabe ser mais... hum... incisivo em suas ações? Aeew! \o/  
**_Yeaap! É, foi fofa mesmo! Mas novamente, ela foi feita pela Chibi... Ela era a "alma" da fic, o mais importante, eu sou só o corpo._

**"É... Você é mesmo muito bom, ingênuo e avoado para perceber... Ás vezes parece o Johannes... – disse ele com um pequeno sorriso, ainda com os olhos marejados." Putz, o Johannes fez fama mesmo, hein? XDD**

_Kkkkkkkkk... quem mandou você fazer o Johannes tão... Especial? Essa cena é minha!_

_-agarra o Takeru e o Kaname- XD_**  
""PQP será que ele é tão anta assim mesmo?" N-não é nada... T-tá quente aqui né? – Abriu um dos botões de sua camisa." HUAHUAHAUHUA!! Esse casalzinho ainda me derrete XD  
**_Eu já to derretida faz tempo!_

**"- Sabe Sen-chan...  
- SEN-CHAN??  
-… já percebi que gosta de mim, apesar de não parecer.  
- O QUÊ?  
- Eu também gosto de você. O que acha de namorarmos?  
- O.O  
- O que foi? Fiz algo de errado?? ô.õ  
- i.i Não, é que eu esperava que isso fosse dito com romantismo, mas você pergunta logo na lata!ò.ó  
- Desculpe... -.-  
- Johannes?  
- Sim, Sen-chan?  
- ¬¬ Você percebeu que não tem mais ninguém aqui?  
- Percebi.  
- T.T Não aceito que você esteja mais perceptivo que eu!  
- n.n"  
Essa cena foi top-top-top! *-* Se bem que... "apesar de não parecer" o quê? Que o Johannes percebeu... ou que não parecia que o Sensou gostava dele? Porque se for a última opção... realmente, o Johannes é mesmo uma ANTA ¬¬  
JOHANNES- Ei! T_T  
**_Cena minha também! XD Apelido by Melody! O que eu quis dizer foi que: o Johannes é muito desligado né? Então, ele falo isso porque talvez o Sensou nem imaginasse que o Johannes havia percebido, sacou? ^^_

**Pauleira! Pauleira!! Por que não estou surpresa com o Kain? Hehehe! \o/ Quero ver o restoo!!  
**_Minha cena também! XD Calma, ainda vai ter lutas!_

**Quero só ver a luta do Johannes com o Luigi... do jeito que meu bebê [Johannes- ¬¬] é migué com lutas, vai ser até engraçado XDD**

_-modo Zorra Total mode on- Espeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeera!_**  
Péra! O "meu" Sensou [JOHANNES- "Seu"?! ¬¬]... digo, o Sensou do Johannes vai lutar contra o discípulo do Julian? Ih, f... x_x  
**_-modo Zorra Total mode on- Espeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeera!²XD_

**- SEÇÃO BASTIDORES -  
Os caps vão diminuir? Poxa... T_T Mas tudo bem, eu agüento o tranco n.n  
**_Bom, como jah disse acima, a Chibi era a alma da fic, por isso os caps saiam tão bons e grandes...Seria mais benéfico se eu tivesse saído e não ela.. Mas apesar disso, nunca deixaria uma companheira na mão que nem ela fez..-_-'_

**[Johannes xereta a review da Ero-Kitsune]  
JOHANNES- Lune, tô com medo T_T  
LUNE- De quê? Cê não quer dar umas bitoquinhas também?  
JOHANNES [vermelhim feito tomatim]- Ah... até quero... mas sou um moço de família .  
LUNE- ¬¬  
JOHANNES- Quié? ¬¬  
LUNE- Você... pediu ele em namoro! Na lata! (adorei aquilo XD)  
JOHANNES- M-mas... que que custa... andar de mãos dadas no parque, namorar no portão... carinhos recostados no pilar... flores e bombons... *-*  
LUNE- Ooh, tadinha da moça... ¬¬  
JOHANNES- Que foi? Não se pode ser um seme que pede em namoro na lata mas ainda assim romântico? u.u  
LUNE- NÃO! [ameaça internar]  
Huahuahaua!! Se as coisas ficarem nesse pé o primeiro beijo dos dois vai ser a coisa mais enrolada XDD  
Bom... besitos! Espero ansiosa pela continuação. Inté! o/**

_Hsauhasuahuashuash... esses diálogos ainda me matam de tanto rir! Kukukukukuku_

_-risadinha do Orochi-purpurina mode on-_

_Kissus!_

Ero-Kitsune21:

**Caraca...ok .. eu errei veio tudo ...u.u  
**_Esquenta não! Especulações são assim mesmo! Umas a gente acerta e ouutras não!_

**Acho que o Sen-chan só não bateu no Johannes por aquela declaração direta porque gosta muito dele. Porque aquele japa fofo é muito briguento, e a minha reação a ler a reação dele foi "essa menina Lê pensamentos" porque é essa a reação que sempre imaginei que o Sensou teria se perguntassem assim na lata.  
**_Bem.. Jura que eu acertei nas suas espectativas?? X.X Sério?? n.n Bem, que bom então! o/_

**Kain e Mibel tão bem ...só que esse kaname , não toma jeito hein ? Mas a cena dele com a Takeru ficou fofa ... mas eu tô idgnada !  
**_Cena da Chibi!_

**Só o Sensou e o Johannes ainda não se beijaram todo mundo já Ç.Ç Vou ficar magoada!!Por que o meu pequeno não tem direito a uma beijo, se até o Kaname tem!  
Sensou-è injustiça... eu fui mal menino Melody ? Para você não me deixar dar nem um beijinho no Johannes-kun?*carinha mais fofa do universo*  
Kit-Bom garoto *dá tapinhas na cabeça dele*  
**_kkkkk... sem comentários.._

**Kaname e Kain lutando *pega a pipoca* vai ser interressante ... Afinal , nunca se sabe como vai acabar ...Como será que estão os outros?  
**_-modo Zorra Total mode on- Espeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeera!³_

**Bem ...já que estamos quase no fim de mais um review...eu tenho mais um comentário feliz...n.n  
Sensou e Kit- è bom esse beijo vir logo ...afinal nunca de sabe oque pode acontecer com escritoras de fanfics*se preparando para querra*  
**_Juro que fiquei com medo agora! Oo"_

**Bem é só isso...  
Kissus  
Ja ne!  
Sensou*sentando no chão com uma plaquinha*Um beijo 'igual á" um review*  
Kit-Eu adoro ele por isso!**

_Kkkkkkkkkkkkk.. Kissus pra você Também!_

_**Preview do Capítulo 5:**_

_Quando Sensou se preparava para sua luta com Shiki, Johannes chegou por trás do garoto e disse:_

_- Que tal uma diversãozinha a parte disso aqui, Sen-chan? – a voz denunciava um sorriso malicioso._

_- E-eu... – Sen-chan corou, mas disse: - Tá bom, Johannes-kun! – a voz toda derretida e um sorriso._

_Bom, ainda não sei muito bem se Johannes raptou Sensou para matá-lo e vende-lo para o tráfico de órgãos, mas vamos saber daqui a pouco._

N/A: Bom, espero que gostem desse aperitivo! (_Inner Melody_: O que não é nada mais, nada menos, tudo que você escreveu desde setembro que foi o último post! ¬¬' _Melody_: Xiu, isso é segredo!).

Bom girls, _That's all folks!(Por hoje é só pessoal!) © Warner._

Kissus

Jaa Né!

PS: SE vocês quiserem me adicionar no msn, sintam-se à lá vonté!

_mel(ponto)ellyot(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_

_Kissus!² =*_


	7. AVISO 2

Oi! Então, séééculos que não apareço aqui né? Pois é. Vim aqui apenas para me dignar a dar uma satisfação a vocês e me sinto extremamente mal por isso. Mal por que não vou poder terminar a fic, não tenho cabeça pra ela, pelo menos não sozinha. Não sei, acho que o projeto era inovador demais, talvez não pra duas pessoas, mas pra uma só, eu, no caso, acho que foi sim. Enfim, é isso, quero pedir desculpas pra vocês, leitoras tão queridas, que sempre me apoiaram durante a fic e até depois da ruptura. Aliás, nem desculpas, é perdão mesmo. Afinal, fiz vocês gastarem o tempo precioso de vocês fazendo fichas e lendo a fic pra depois abandoná-la.

Então é isso. Me perdoem! :D

Kissus

Pisces no Melody


End file.
